We Still Have Choices
by crystalann0821
Summary: Peter and Char change Bella after she is attacked but her awakening becomes complicated when two men want to claim her as their mate. Who will spend eternity with Bella, Edward or Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. So here's the first chapter. This story was mainly born from me wanting to play with Peter's sense of humour and my own conflicting love over Edward and Jasper. SM owns the original characters.

Chapter One

PPOV

I been around this old world a few times since I escaped that thunder beast Maria and I still ain't seen nothing as fine as my wife's ass. Charlotte was walking slightly ahead of me sashaying that apple of a behind, filling out her dark jeans just right. Her pale blonde hair made me think of her naked skin as she moved confidently looking for dinner. Blood and wifey's booty are the two joys of my life so me not being able to enjoy them was pissing me off.

Becoming a blood sucking super stud like me has its advantages. Wifey's tits will never sag and my trouser snake will stand prouder then an Olympian gymnasts dismount at the drop of a dime. Plus you ge tto run fast and hit hard and a bunch of other cool shit. But some of us get a little extra, something carried over from the human life. My sire and brother Jasper is an empath the poor bastard. After the hell we came from he couldn't take feeling human's emotions when he fed so now he feeds off of animals. It's a sight seeing the meanest fucker of a vamp ever known chowing down on a moose and running around with his golden peepers.

Me, I just know shit. Guess I was an intuitive human. Most of the time the shit I know is pretty damn clear. I knew that I would get Char away from camp if Jasper was the one called on to destroy her. I knew he'dcome with us when we went back for him. Hell I even knew when the annoying little Tinkerbell was gonna come for him. What I didn't know was how much he had given up by then. Good things come to patientpricks who wait though and my brother is back with us. Things ain't been too bad. That's why I wish I knew what the hell was happening now.

Something was coming and it was big. Our family depends on me knowing this shit and I'll be damned (again if need be) if I let Jasper and Char down. He still talks to his ex Alice and the rest of the Cullens. Alice sees the future based on people's decisions so between me and the itty bit we keep the two family's pretty safe. And of course hand out some smack down to anyone who threatens us.

The Cullens were alright I guess, a little snooty if you ask me. Carlisle the "daddy" of the family is a good man but boy does he have some crazy ideas. He started the whole chowing down on critters thing sayinghow human life is meaningful. That's true I suppose but some humans are just trash, and trash needs to be taken out. He even has the control to be able to work in human hospitals while they bleed all over the damn place. I don't agree with him on lots of shit but even I have to respect that kind of control.

His wife Esme is lovely but someone forgot to tell her that she's a supernatural monster. All she wants to do is hug people for fuck's sake. Their oldest son is Edward and he can read minds which gives him the idea that he knows everything. Most of the time I think he's just bored because he spends all his time brooding like one of those little emo fuckers that walk around everywhere nowadays. Last time we spent Christmas with the Cullens I got him a big old tub of that tacky hair gel from the 80's and a box of razor blades. Lil prick didn't even smile. Think his face would break if he did.

The little Pixie gets on my damn nerves. Alice is another one that thinks she knows everything and if we could shit she would think her's smelt like fucking roses. She's always criticising and trying to change things.

One time she tried to talk Char into redecorating, saying that our house was too rugged looking. I still laugh when I remember her face the moment Char lunged at her with scissors and cut a chunk out of her perfectly manicured hair. Funniest shit ever.

Rosalie and Emmett are ok in my opinion. They have a good sense of humour and once you get past Rose's' I'm the biggest bitch alive' persona, you find a fiercely strong friend. And Emmett likes to prank people almost as much as I do. It's good to have a big Paul Bunyon bastard on your side when you love to piss people off as much as I do. Hey eternity is a long time to be good and it's more fun to be a little bit bad at times.

I stopped walking and thinking when I noticed Char hesitate. My senses were tingling through my whole damn body before I picked up what wifey did. There wasn't much human activity out this time of night, mostly criminals which is what we preferred to kill. Trash, remember? It sounded like some of them were starting shit nearby. My eyes met the beautiful rubies of Char's before she smiled and began hunting, moving like the lethal badass sex machine that she is.

In these big cities I always feel claustrophobic but the good shit is that there is never any shortage of dirt bags. Char started moving quicker between the buildings and I followed what she did, the sound of a woman in trouble. Now you might think because we are vamps that we're down with cruelty but that ain't the case. Ok maybe once in a while but only on fuckers who deserve it, and me being old and southern means that other then Maria and a few select knob jockeys, that don't include chicks. That shit is just not cool and my mama would hunt me down if I didn't step in, save the lady, and destroy the bad guys. Rest her scary soul I loved that woman. Hard as the cast iron pan she used to bake biscuits in.

A screech that would make a banshee jealous tore through the night and caused my ass hole to pucker. They must be torturing the poor thing. Me and Char crossed the street quick as liquid shit and hit the park. One more perk of being immortal in the night vision but I'll be trying to bleach my eyes out as soon as this shit is over. A small clearing gave way to some trees and there they were. There were four guys and they all looked like typical college drop kicks with their polo shirts and pants down around their asses. All were a good size but that didn't count for shit. I was gonna make these little bitches scream because three of them were holding down a woman who was still screeching and howling and fighting like an animal and one was trying to fuck her.

Char took off like a bullet and grabbed the would be rapist by the back of his neck growling like the sexy bitch she is before spinning him around to look at her. His tiny prick deflated when he saw the look in hereyes but mine popped up out of pride and lust. She pressed her finger to his mouth telling him to hush and ran it down his neck and chest. She winked before letting her hand go even further south before she flicked her wrist and snapped his thigh bone. He screamed and the bone peeked out of his skin and she attacked, pulling his life force through the hole she had made in his thigh. My wife is awesome.

None of this took long but it was enough time for one of the other three to piss his pants and whimper like a kicked pup. I grabbed the biggest and driest two and squeezed so hard it shattered their upper arms. The one on my left started apologising being all pathetic while the other started cussing at me. Well that's not very smart is it? So I took mercy on the crying one and snapped his neck before sinking my teeth into his throat and taking a deep pull of red velvety heaven. Mr. big mouth finally realised what was happening and cried out for his damn mama, like she would still want to save his dirty ass.

The lady on the ground saw her opportunity and slugged the last guy who was holding on to her like she was the only thing keeping him on the ground. She raked her nails across his face drawing blood but lost her footing and fell into him. The dumb shit pushed her back and she fell hard, hitting her head on the base of a tree and then starting having a fit. It hit me like a freight train that I couldn't let this little missy die so I snapped the neck of the idiot I was still holding forgetting that he was still full of blood. Char must've caught on or felt some womanly intuition shit because she fell next to the woman before I did.

"She can't die Char. Don't ask why cause I don't know."

Wifey just nodded and looked at the woman convulsing in her arms. Her eyes opened and she stared up at us frustrated, "I'm not ready to die. I fought."

Char nodded to her before looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders wondering if this is a good idea but not seeing a way around it. "If you're gonna do what I think you're gonna, let's at least get away from here. I'll take out the garbage and meet you at home."

I took a good look at the woman and saw she was actually really beautiful. Her brief eye contact showed deep brown eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes which matched her long mahogany hair. I wondered if her becoming a vamp would make her any paler because she was already glowing in the moonlight. "You'll be ok sugar. Char here will take care of you."

I kissed my wifey quickly before she scooped up the mystery woman and headed to where we parked our truck. Yes we drive a truck and no we don't wash it everytime it gets dirty. It's a truck dammit, not something to make us look good at soccer games.

There were four bodies and from the taste I had I'm guessing they were all sauced. Cheap beer I'd bet. These little fucks probably still talk to their mamas every day and call daddy up for money regularly.

Killing criminals is usually easy because no one gives a shit but these four would be missed. I wanted to get back as soon as possible so I grabbed the corpses and pushed them a bit deeper into the trees. I piled them one on top of the other and tried to mix up as much of the blood as possible. As long as there was alot on the ground and they were all empty the cops would just think they bled out from wounds.

I pulled my knife out of my back pocket and slit all their throats, even picking up their hands and slicing a bit so it looked like defensive shit happened. No need for the families to believe they were heroes who fought their assailant. Next I went through their pockets and took anything of value leaving the rest in a pile on the ground. Simple robbery of four drunk ass wads in a bad part of town where no one paid attention to screams and college boys should not wander. What a world huh?

I stepped back to look at my work impressed and couldn't help putting the second one down's hand on the top dude's ass. I hope there is an afterlife so just these tools could feel some kind of humiliation. Theydied too quick for what they had done as far as I was concerned but sometimes torture has to be put aside. See I'm all kinds of responsible and shit.

My mind was wondering about the girls. Maybe Char had to bite her there in the truck. If she was too close to dying there wouldn't be another way to save her. Our venom is handy but it doesn't bring folks back from the dead. Kind of glad too. Vampire zombies is too fucked up even for my crazy ass.

I decided to run ahead and prepare some things at the house. I mean I'm not really a domesticated guy but I felt an instinctual protectiveness over that little human. That and it would make me look good to Char.

Just because we've been mated over a century don't mean I don't have to still put some work in. If I don't that slice of paradise between wifey's legs closes on me like a drawbridge and I have to have my paradise damn it.

We live just the other side of the Washington border in bum fuck Oregon. I really missed the south west with its dry weather and honky tonk bars but Jasper wanted to stay close to his other family and far away from Maria and her influence. He is a smart fucker, plus with our speed we can go hunting for scum anywhere from California to Canada and there ain't too many other vamps that come through. The ones that do find out real quick how unwelcome they are and skidaddle.

I texted Char to let her know my plans and she responded letting me know that she was hoping to make it out of Portland to bite the woman. The change is a fucking painful experience and the way she was screaming tonight made getting her out of town before the change pretty damn important. Now I just have to think of how to explain this shit to Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

JPOV

I'm glad Char and Peter went hunting tonight. Don't get me wrong, I love those two like family. Hell they are my family. But being around mates when you're a single empath could get frustrating in the sexual sense. All it takes is a giggle from Charlotte or a wink from Peter and those two are hot and heavy.

It was the same when I lived with the Cullens. Alice and I tried to make a go of it but her controlling visions made loving her impossible for me. A man likes to feel like a man and that includes picking out his own clothes and choosing his own path. I know she was trying to protect me but I'm supposed to be the protector. I'm the Major of the Southern Wars for God's sake, not some newborn pup needing to be lead around on a lead and sheltered. We knew we weren't real mates and finally broke it off about five years ago. Carlisle, the father and head of the Cullen coven, has a theory that gifted vampires don't mate. His son Edward, Alice, and I are all gifted and single and most other vampires with extra talents are nomads or in the Volturi.

Ah, the Voltui. They make me laugh. A bunch of ancient vampires that sit around an old castle pretending to protect our secret and congratulating themselves on being civilised. They have wanted me to join them for as long as I can remember but I always refuse. I got a gutful of doing other people's dirty work with Maria. I'd rather be my own man thank you kindly.

I thought about taking a run through the woods near our property. We had a beautiful home that used to be some kind of religious retreat. There were a dozen bedrooms and a spacious kitchen and more bathrooms than the Brady bunch could put to good use. The whole place was built out of logs and timber and Char decorated it with southern charm. All the rooms had beds and dressers and the living room was decked out like the southern equivalent of The Plaza. It still felt homey though with its throws on the back of the couches and cowboy artwork.

My ears pricked up hearing someone running through the woods and coming this way quick. I stepped out onto the large covered porch and took a deep inhale and recognised Peter's scent. In less than two minutes he was standing in front of me. I might have been really worried about the nervousness coming from him but the shit eating grin on his face told me that even though trouble may be coming, we would be able to handle it.

"Alright Peter, what's got you grinning like a school boy who saw his first set of tits?" I arched my brow in question.

Peter just grinned wider, "Congratulations are in order Major."

Him and his games. Peter may be one of the baddest mother fuckers on the planet but sometimes he acted like a damn child. "Alright, congratulations. Now what in the Hell am I giving congrats for?"

"Not to me Jasper, to Charlotte. I'm guessing right about now my wife is becoming a maker for the first time."

Holy shit what have they gotten us into this time? "What? You better explain right now Captain." I don't like surprises especially not ones that could throw everything to hell. Stress tends to revert me to my military state of mind and make me cranky as a possum.

Peter heaved a sigh," Ok shit head calm down. Char and I were hunting in Portland and came across four dick heads about to gang rape this woman. Boy she was fighting too. They were lucky they had her held down cause once she got up she got vicious scratching and slugging the shit out of one of them." A proud look took over his scarred face.

"Get to the part where we're adopting a baby vampire." My patience was wearing thin but I knew how Peter felt. Violence against women especially rape is just about the lowest of the low, other than doing that shit to a kid. I was happy to hear she had fought back, dangerous as it may have been.

"I know shit Major, you know that, and one thing I know is that this girl wasn't supposed to die. She even said she fought and she wasn't ready to exit the world. During the killing and commotion she got pushed and hit her head on a damn tree. Then she started having a damn fit. I felt scared Jazz, for her. There's some reason this woman couldn't die. I understand if you don't want to handle a newborn after all the shit fire with Maria, but Char and I are doing this. We'll leave if you want or you can get your ass away for awhile, either way the girl is staying with us."

Peter had never gone against me nor had he ever tried to force my hand. For one he wasn't dumb and he knew first hand how bad I could get if I got mad and two, we were family. I trusted him like I did no other fucker on earth. The thought of taking care of a newborn didn't make me happy but these two had stood by me through some horrific shit and I would do the same for them. That's just what family does.

I still wasn't too comfortable with the situation but I conceded a bit. "Peter of course ya'll can stay, but I am not on babysitting detail got that captain?"

"I don't think that will be necessary. Char is already all mother hen over her." We both smiled at the thought of Charlotte, the best female fighter either of us had ever seen, fussing over her baby chick.

"You go and set up a room for our newest addition. I'm gonna call Alice and see if she can give us any tips." I didn't really like talking to Alice much, she seemed to be holding onto some hope that we were gonna be with each other, but safety is safety.

Peter nodded and headed into the house while I pulled out my cell phone. I scrolled down and hit send for "pixi".

"Jazzy! How are you? Are you ok? I was getting ready to call you but I keep having so many visions, what's going on?" I know we don't technically need to breathe but that woman has the lung capacity of a damn hot air balloon I swear.

"Calm down Ali. It seems that Char and Peter are adding to our family, a woman they saved while hunting in the city. Can you tell me anything?"

Alice was quiet for a moment before she practically whispered, "No Jazzy I can't. It's like you've all disappeared."

My forehead bunched up at her worried tone. "That's not very comforting, what could it mean?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it. Wait let me try something else."

She was silent again, this time for longer. "Hmm ok. I'm not positive about this but I think it's going to be ok. I can still see Rose and Emmett's future and they're happy, so are Carlisle and Esme. If something bad happened to you they'd be in mourning but they're not."

It was a roundabout reassurance but it would have to do for now. "Ok Ali, thank you."

"No problem Jazz. Let me know what happens with the new girl ok?" I ignored the hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Of course, I'll speak with you soon."

After hanging up I went in to check on Peter. Let's face it, Char is the decorator in the house. It looked nice though with calming blues everywhere.

"Isn't it supposed to be pink for a girl?"

Peter rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Shut the fuck up Jasper. I didn't plan for this shit. Besides she'll probably want to decorate herself after she stops wanting to eat everyone around."

We joked around a bit more but it wasn't long before we heard a truck tear assing up the driveway and we sprinted outside. Char pulled up and ran around the side to grab the woman who was softly whimpering out of the passenger side.

"Jesus Char why didn't you bite her yet?" Peter yelled in alarm.

"I did jackass, but she hasn't screamed. Maybe I did something wrong?" Venom pooled in her eyes, " Jasper check her for me please?"

I stepped up and grabbed the female from Charlotte's arms, her long sable mane falling over my arm. One of her small porcelain hands came up and grabbed my shirt. Her eyes opened and her pink lips parted,

"I burn." Her voice was hoarse and scraped against my heart with its pleading.

The pain coming from her was palpable and I had felt it so many times in the past. She was indeed changing. "Char you did fine. She's changing alright, I can feel it." I walked into the house barking orders for Peter to fill up the tub with cold water. It might only help a bit but any relief would be better than none. I laid her down on the cool bathroom tiles and she rubbed her scorching skin against them like a cat in heat. Her pale skin was flushed and I realised just how exquisite she was. Her pain felt more personal, more real than any I had felt and brother I'd felt shitloads. Hers was almost tangible.

I tried to stay calm and speak in a soothing way. "Darling I need you to listen to me ok? My name is Jasper and I'm not going to hurt you. I'm gonna try and help take some of the burning away. What's your name?"

Her lips were chapping from the fire raging within her but she managed to stutter," B-B-Bella."

"Ok Bella we're gonna take your clothes off and put you in a cold bath. It might shock you." She gave a slight nod in understanding while I started to undress her. I moved her around some so I could get her shirt off and was hit with the sight of bruising painted on her skin like grotesque art. Rage started swelling in me like I hadn't ever felt. My un-beating heart was being squeezed in a vice as I hesitantly took off her pants, leaving her in only her innocent white bra and panties. For fuck sake her legs were even worse. I hope they made those fucker's pay.

"We did the best we could Major." Charlotte must have felt my emotions as she spoke apologetically. Sometimes when they got bad I couldn't help but project.

"I need to go for a run." I stood up and hauled ass away from there, leaving Bella with her makers. I needed to make something bleed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, here's another bit of the story. I'm loving writing from Peter's pov. His snarky ass makes me smile. SM own all original characters.

Ch 3

PPOV

I'm not one to stand on ceremony and most of the niceties of the world seem like a big heap of wasted time if you ask me, but fuck me sideways I was not happy that the Major had run off. Char is fretting like any new mama and he's got the juice to calm her down. Although I'm guessing by the emotions he was throwing off he wasn't in the mood for comforting or being comforted. Seeing her battered body had been like waving a red flag at an angry bull. The fucker ran off in the wrong direction though and we needed him here.

Maybe it was how Bella looked all marked to hell with bruises. I know Jasper isn't cool with violence towards women but he's seen a whole lot worse. Back when we were puppets in that slut bags army we saw newborns rip each other's heads off and fuck the still twitching corpses. It was damn sure upsetting seeing Bella that way but twitchy corpse fucking is twitchy corpse fucking!

Every second that passed my conviction grew that Bella is the big change I sensed coming and damn if she doesn't have some mean fuckers on her side already. Char damn near ripped my arm off for trying to help her put the girl in the damn tub, the Major looked like he wanted to skin someone alive, and I guess you could say I was fond of her myself. I keep replaying the memory of her getting free and slugging that son of a bitch before clawing his face. It brought a smile to my face everytime. She was meant for this family, hard little hellcat.

Time kept dripping slow as molasses and Char kept tending to Bella. I left her to it, just putting some clothes in there for when it was done. This change was different to any I've seen and brother I seen quite a few.  
>First off she wasn't screaming and the fire of the change burns like Hell itself is turning you into a BBQ. Instead of the walls ringing with sounds of torment there were only whimpers and Char's gentle shushing. It felt like a human death instead of a vampire birth. Maybe that's why we're all so on edge, cause this one's not like the others and we all really want this one to live.<p>

I've got no idea how many hours dragged by before I heard Jasper running across the ground heading for the house. I decided to take my happy sexy ass out there to greet him and give him a helping of some attitude for fucking off like he did. My mind had come up with around a thousand snarky things to say to him when I saw him come through the trees and decided to keep my big mouth shut. The Major looked like hammered shit. His clothes were torn and hanging off of him and bits of shrub and blood were caked in his hair.

"Well this shit ain't normal. What's going on Major?"

"The Cullens are coming." He choked this out through gritted teeth.

"One, what the Hell for? And two, why does that have you running around like a granite hobo?" I can't help being bilingual and snark is my second language even when the situation don't call for it.

A pained look crossed my brother's face before he composed it, "Alice still can't see anything about us including Bella. They're a mix of confused and excited, thought maybe we could use the help. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme are thinking they can offer her another choice or some shit. You know how they are, saving the world one vampire at a time."

That pissed me right off and I know he felt it. "Look here Major. I told you before if you want us to kick rocks we will but there ain't no way the Cullens are gonna go carting Bella off to be dressed up like a Barbie doll. We got more experience with newborns then any of them. Maybe we ain't all fancy like the Cullens but we're not total sparkly white trash either!" I didn't realise till the end that my voice was raised but damn them and their cashmere covered existence. Most vamps didn't even stay in one place. We had a home and plenty of critters around if she decided to hunt them instead of humans and Jasper could help her with it.

Jasper heaved a heavy sigh, "I understand what you're saying Peter believe me. But what do we know about Bella huh? For all we know she is the Mayor's missing spoiled daughter who was out slumming it for a night. Maybe she won't want to stay with us." He said this last part in defeat, a tone I had never heard from the bad ass in front of me, and I never wanted to again. He was too good of a man and had fought his way through too much shit to sound so beaten.

I knew Jasper felt a lot of shame over shit he'd done in the past. Hell he'd be a real prick not to. I'd seen this guy torture newborns just with his power using their worst emotions against them. A vampire can't die of fear but we can sure as Hell feel it along with a whole ass load of other unpleasant ones.

"I'm saying this to you as a brother, not as your second in command, you seen as well as I have how we've all reacted to Bella. Ain't no way you're gonna convince me that she don't belong with us. Shit Jasper, even when Char and me started schooling those fucks she didn't run away like a scared little princess. She fought back and had a decent arm on her to boot. Bella ain't no one's spoiled daughter, except me and Char's.  
>I'll concede that if she wakes up and settles in a bit she can make her own decision but that's it."<p>

"LIKE HELL SHE CAN!" Oh shit I forgot that Char could hear us. She was at our sides in a flash shaking in her rage.

"Char baby calm down". I tried to put my arms around her shoulders but she shook me off and sent me a glare that would melt steel. Confused the Hell out of my dick too. He didn't know whether to hide in fear or roar in lust.

"No I will not calm down. Jasper I put up with the Cullens for your sake, Hell I even like Rose and Em. But they can yap their gums about family all they want. We are just as much of a family and that girl in there changing is by all rights my daughter. I AM HER SIRE. So unless they march in here baring her mate on a silver platter, they can fuck back off to their fairy tale. End of story."

Just like that Char stalked away at angry human speed, giving me time to admire how much she swings her hips when mad. Peach of an ass on that woman I tell ya.

I chuckled a bit before saying, "Well guess that's that Major. No offense but that woman scares me almost as much as she makes me love her."

Jasper actually looked thoughtful and relieved. "No Peter I understand and agree. I didn't like the thought of them taking Bella, guess I let their bullshit get into my head again. I'll stand by you both and your claims on her. Unless.."

"Unless what?"

"Unless they do bring her mate with them." I saw him swallow thickly, like a bad taste he couldn't get rid of and I almost giggled in glee. I think the sadistic bad ass blood soaked Major of the Southern Wars, known as the God of War in many circles, had a crush on my daughter to be.

I can't wait till he has to ask our permission to take her on a date. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Time to hear from Bella. Thanks for your reading loves yas. SM owns all original characters

Ch4 BPOV

Burning. My body feels each moment as if it's in the highest amount of pain possible and then it just rages ever higher. Some part of my mind remembers seeing bushfires on tv, wild out of control and burning the air itself. I think I'd rather be dropped into the middle of one of them. No matter how much it hurts I can't bring myself to beg for death. Stubborn till the fiery end. Wait, am I stubborn? Everything is so far away I can't get a grasp on anything other then the pain.

There are voices that make it through the flames. Hands like marble touch me, roll me around in a cold bath, nothing helps. It just burns. I just burn.

I try to concentrate on the voices. Women are arguing. One knows how to handle newborns, one is an experienced mother. A high pitched voice is complaining about a headache and not being able to see. One tells all of them to shut the fuck up because I've been through enough already.

If I ever make it out of this I'm buying her an ice cream. Maybe a car.

Men come and go. They don't stay for long, being ushered out by the women. One stays for a bit. Maybe ten minutes, maybe a year. There's no clock here in the fires. He says he can't hear anything. Aren't I screaming? My throat burns as if I've screamed for a lifetime.

A calm man's voice says that it's almost time. Time for what? Maybe they are cannibals and I'm being cooked alive. I suddenly have a new respect for lobsters.

More hands move me. Something soft slides over my skin just as my heart takes off at a gallop. Soon it's racing and I realise that all of the pain is leaving my limbs and centralising over my heart. Then it stops. Beats once thunderously. Once more, and suddenly I know I'm done cooking.

I open my eyes to everything. The light from the sun is filtered through gauzy curtains but I could see it all. Every beam of light. Every mote of dust twinkled like crystal. I took a deep gasping breath and tasted the world on my tongue. There were notes of sawdust and pine trees along with a mix of different kinds of sweetness. It was all a little too much yet somehow I could process everything, take it all in.

So quickly I expected my head to spin I sat up. No head spins, just perfect intake of every milimeter of the room. There were nine people in front of me. Five men, four women, all beautiful and frightened looking. That means there is a threat.

I spun up and crouched against a far wall as a hiss escaped my throat, carving a line of fire up from my chest. It was then I noticed that the women were all standing behind the men most of whom were slightly crouched. No! I won't let them hurt them.

"Get away from them. I'll help you!" I said, and then recognised that my voice had changed. The fire had given it a husky tone. My hand cupped my throat in surprise. My skin felt unnaturally smooth, like blown glass.

A tall blonde man took one step forward but slowed to a stop when I hissed again, "Bella I know that this is all very confusing but if you let us explain.."

"I will let you explain when you release those women!" It came out as a growl.

The biggest man I had ever seen was standing in front of a statuesque blonde. His curly dark hair was cut short and his amber eyes danced with mirth. He giggled.

Nothing seemed funny to me. "I'm serious damn it. Let them go now!"

The blonde man looked back at the group, "Edward?"

"I still can't hear her thoughts Carlisle." The man who answered had a lithe body and was dressed smartly in slacks and a crisp button down white shirt. His face had a boyish beauty to it and his head was crowned with unruly copper locks. Kind of like a tarnished penny. His eyes were golden as well and he looked frustrated. Yeah, right there with ya buddy.

"It's ok. She's scared but she's feeling fierce protectiveness over the women. She thinks we mean to hurt them. Her only aggression is towards us men. She would not hurt them I assure you." Another blonde man spoke this time. What skin of his that showed displayed scars that lighty shimmered. Golden hair fell over his handsome face. I had died and gone to a modelling agency.

The one named Carlisle nodded and spoke again," I just quickly want to explain one thing to you Bella. We would never hurt these woman, each one is a beloved member of our family. We are not holding them hostage, we are only trying to protect them."

I nodded curtly not entirely believing him before the women moved to the furniture between me and the men. Carlisle, penny hair, and the jolly giant didn't look too happy about it. I stalked forward and stood next to the ladies ready to pounce if anyone took a step towards them.

"What are you trying to protect them from?" I growled.

The beautiful scarred one answered, "You darling."

My body straightened in confusion, "Me? Why would I hurt them? Who the hell are you people? What the Hell is going on here?"

"What do you remember Bella?" Carlisle asked. He reminded me of something with his practiced calm manner...a doctor maybe?

"I remember walking and I think someone grabbed me. There were trees and it was dark. I was trying to fight them off and then someone showed up. Everything gets fuzzy and then I was burning." I rubbed my temples in circles trying to rouse more memories but came up empty handed.

A small woman with scars and hair like sunshine grabbed my hand trying to sooth me, "Yeah sugar. My mate and I came across four guys trying to hold you down. My name is Charlotte, and that's my husband and mate Peter." She pointed to a handsome but also scarred man. He was one that hadn't been too upset when I asked for the women to move away. This Peter stood close to the other scarred man so I figure he trusted that guys judgement. He tipped an invisible hat at me then said an enthusiastic, "Howdedo lil miss Bella."

Carlisle stepped forward again and a hiss like steam escaped me. He held his hands up in front of him in a defensive and submissive pose. "I mean you no harm Bella. When Peter and Charlotte saved you, you fell and hit your head which resulted in you having a seizure. They felt that it was not right that you should die especially after fighting off your attackers so hard. Charlotte bit you, and injected you with her venom.  
>That was the burning you felt. You are now a vampire, the same as we all are."<p>

I waited to freak out, but I couldn't. Why did that sound right? Maybe it's all the extra room in my brain or the moving so fast I should be jet powered. I'm a blood thirsty monster who is technically dead.

"Holy shit, I'm a vampire." Before I realised it I was up and through a window, racing into the unknown.

ch5 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys. Here's some more of Peter because I love writing from his smart ass perspective. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites. This is my "smart ass" story, not the deepest plot line but it makes me smile. SM owns all original characters.

ch5

PPOV

This was some funny shit. You got nine vampires chasing after a newborn less then a day old. You'd think we'd catch her in no time seeing as we had three of the best vampire fighters in existence, a psychic, and a mind reader doing the searching. That don't mean shit though when it comes to my baby girl vamp Bella.

Now don't get me wrong I like the Cullens ok, they're just not my kind of people. But Edward and Alice chap my ass and the feeling is mutual I think. Good thing Edward is busy searching for Bella's thoughts or he would hear mine which are laughing their asses off at him having to do shit like everybody else. He could use a good knock down a couple of pegs if you ask me. About a thousand.

Same goes for Alice. She's gotten so damn used to knowing who's gonna do what that she's lost her instincts. Once again this shit would have me in stitches except it would come in mighty handy for finding our little runaway. Either way I still loved Bella for rendering the know it all twins fucking useless as newborn kittens.

We had pretty much spread out through the woods searching for her since we couldn't really trace her scent. Come to think of it Bella's scent wasn't all that different from the wilderness around us. It was fresh and green with a hint of naturally grown flowers. Trust me when I say that those shitastic flowers in the supermarket do not smell as good as the wild shit.

We'd all been searching for probably four minutes when I heard a sob. I had only heard her voice a handful of times but I knew I'd found our renegade baby vampire. My hand snuck into my pocket and found my cell phone and I sent a text out to Char and Jasper. Let one of them tell the Cullens if they so choose.

I walked a bit more till I hit a small clearing near the stream. This was one of my favorite spots to do the dirty with wifey but it looked like a damn slaughter house at the moment. Bella lay in the stream frantically trying to wash the blood off of her, surrounded by a shit ton of drained animals. Guess she was thirsty.

She heard me approach and lifted her gleaming red eyes to mine. First she looked feral and threatening before it changed into agonozing guilt. "Why? Look what I did and it...the blood...it won't come off."

"It's ok sugar. You're a vampire now, just like doc Cullen told ya. We can explain it all to ya, but not if you run off on us again. Understand baby girl?" Fuck me sideways but that look in her eyes melted me down to goo. My heart filled with a love only a daddy can feel about a precious daughter.

Bella looked so disheveled but suddenly her face looked a helluva lot like Char's when she's pissed. Her eyes pierced the surrounding area and her lips curled into an impressive snarl. I heard the fucking calvary getting closer and knew she was scared. Quick but calm as I could I ran to her and held her hand, smiling like the hot shit I am because she let me. Take that Doc. Who's her daddy?

"Don't worry sugar, I ain't gonna let no one hurt you and none of these people would try." Yeah alright the little thing already had me wrapped around her granite pinky, but fuck me if I cared.

Because they aren't completely stupid everyone slowed down before they entered the clearing. All except Jasper and Edward took on submissive postures, which didn't work too well for Emmett since he's the size of a mountain. It kind of made him look drunk. Bella moved closer into my side and I received questioning looks from just about all of them except wifey. She looked at me with pride and my chest swelled with it. Woohoo, I'm gonna get me some paradise!

I unnecesarily cleared my throat. "Now that the little one got brunch out of the way, I'd like to introduce ya'll to Bella proper like."

She looked at me confused before a half smile twitched her lips and she waved at the crowd. "Hey. Sorry I ran off."

Carlisle stepped forward. "No need to apologise Bella. It is a natural reaction to fear and stress. Also the thirst is always overpowering when one first awakens to this life."

Wifey clapped her hands loudly causing Bella to flinch a bit. "Alright I'm sure Bella here would like some information so why don't we head back to the house so she can change out of those clothes." Char is really into her mama mode. Damn that shit is sexy.

We all walked at a slow as snail shit pace, so basically human. Bella wasn't one for patience though and started firing off her questions.

"What happened the night I was bitten?"

I squeezed her shoulders hoping to give her some comfort. "Well sugar Me and Char were out hunting. See how we have red eyes?" She looked at both of us and nodded. "We feed off of humans, though we try to balance that out by only drinking from and killing the ass holes of the world. Ya know, murderers, rapists that kind of shit. We came across four boys trying to use you as a party favor."

Bella flinched into my side again as a few growls erupted from around us. Emmett was not happy with that little tidbit and neither was Rosie. We all knew her story, she'd been gang raped and left for dead before Carlisle found her and chomped down hoping she'd be Edward's mate. Like he could handle her. But I'll hand it to Eddie boy, he and Jasper had matching looks of 'I'm about to kill a fucker'.

"It's ok baby girl. They's only growling cause they don't like that happening to anyone. You put up a fight though sugar, kept em off of ya long enough for us to get there, and you slugged one piece of shit even when we started chowing down. But he pushed you and you hit your head which sent ya shaking with a fit. You said you didn't wanna die and we didn't want you to either. So Char is basically your vampire mama now and I guess that makes me your pappy." My lips split giving the toothiest grin I could manage without chiseling into my cheeks.

I watched her face as she took it all in. She even looked a bit happy when I explained that we were her parents now. Wasn't but ten seconds later she seemed ok with that but wanted more.

"Why do some of you have golden eyes?"

Carlisle decided to step in which I would have bet my nuts on for him to do. "You see Bella, even though we are vampires we are still able to make choices. These choices can be hard as they go against our natural instincts but they can be acheived. Those of us with golden eyes feed only from animals and choose to preserve human life." I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the moral superiority dripping off of him.

Jasper put his arm around Char and was probably sending her that calming mojo he's got cause she looked ready to skin Carlisle alive. This wasn't really the time to be pushing agendas on anyone. I'd be angry as hell but my intuition told me to give it a minute. Bella's brow was furrowed and she stopped walking to look at him. "What did the animals do to deserve to die?"

Jasper was projecting more pride and humor then I ever felt from him. Me, I just found that shit hilarious. I doubled over laughing and slapped my thigh seeing Carlisle look like he swallowed his damn tongue.  
>"They didn't do anything wrong sweetheart but it's the natural order of things."<p>

Bella shook and exploded like a can of warm cola. "You do not call me sweetheart. According to you animals should die because they are weaker and humans should live because they are worth more. Well let me tell you something. I was weaker then those four men. You would have left me there to be raped and ruined to go hunt down a bunny that didn't do shit to you. So pardon my language, but FUCK the natural order!"

With that Bella stormed off. I knew that most of her anger had come from her newborn phase making her crazy and the trauma before her experience. But I saw that look when I came across her in that clearing and I know her concience will catch up with her eventually. She wasn't going to be making any hard decisions today though. Still didn't mean that shit wasn't hilarious.

Everyone was silent but everyone besides doc, Esme, and Alice were wearing looks of appreciation and pride. I almost stopped to lay some rules down to Eddie and Jazz though because I'm pretty damn sure that was lust in their eyes. But I pushed my daddy-ness down when I heard Mama Cullen start speaking.

Esme had gone to Carlisle's side and was holding his hand. "It's alright dear, but you must understand that she is less then a day old. It is not the right time to be pushing our philosiphy on her when she could not even withstand the call of deer blood. She needs time, and in the end we must respect her choice. You'd do well to remember that." Then she calmly walked off after Bella.

Well fuck me sideways go mama Cullen. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys. This chapter is a bit on the short side but it's to lay down some background. By the way if you're an Alice lover, this story is not for you. I normally love everyone's fav pixie but in this story she's just plain old annoying and bitchy, but hey aren't we all at times? Hope you enjoy xx

SM owns all original characters

Ch 6

BPOV

My mind should be overflowing with all of the new information I have learned, but it's not. They explained to me how much more powerful my new mind is, how it will absorb every detail and file it away with precision memory. I've heard about nomads, the Volturi, and covens. The only thing they all had in common was blood, that rich intoxicating elixir that chased away most of the burn in my throat. Some were ruthless and cruel while others handed out justice. Some hunted animals, though only the Cullens and one other family are known to do this.

For the next year they will keep me under heavy watch to make sure that I don't go on a killing spree that calls too much attention to our kind. That was the one rule, do not let humans know that we exist. It also bothered me to awaken to a new life as a serial killer, but I didn't say that thinking it may offend someone. After hours of talking I asked the one question that I had left.

"Now I know who and what I am, but who was I? I can't remember anything from my human life."

Carlisle sighed. "Human memories often fade during the change Bella and you suffered head trauma immediately before it. I am not surprised that you forgot your previous life, but Emmett looked into it for you." He smiled at me warmly. We had forgiven each other for earlier calling it bad timing on both our parts.

Emmett rubbed his hands together before coming to sit by my side. Despite his gigantic stature he no longer frightened me. I quickly figured out that everything about him was right there on the surface and that made me trust him as much as my instincts would allow.

"Ok B here's what I found out. Your name is Bella Swan and you're 22 years old. You lived in a nice apartment on the edge of the shitty part of town, sorry mom but there's no other way to describe it. You were going to college but I can't figure out what your major was. I hacked into their system to check your classes but they're all over the place. You studied literature and history type stuff a whole bunch. I'm guessing you were a loner because you've been gone for days and you still haven't been reported missing.''

That should have bothered me right? No one wants to think that if they disappeared it wouldn't matter to anyone, but I had and it didn't.

The realisation of my reality hit me like an arctic wind. "I'm alone."

The voices all started at once.

Esme said, "Oh Dear no, we are all here with you."

Charlotte screamed, "No sugar, we are all your family."

Most of the men just shook their heads. Jasper looked pained. Edward looked unsure. Peter and Carlisle were looking at me with something akin to paternal love mixed with discomfort of my emotions but understanding as well. Emmett hugged me around my shoulders and Rose came to sit by my other side. She took my hand and sighed a stuttering breath before looking me in the eyes.

"Bella my story is similar to yours except I didn't get rescued before I was assaulted. I remember my human life and in many ways that is what has caused me the most grief in this life. What I remember most is how much I wanted a family of my own and I hate that I can never have children. But I do have a family and so do you as unconventional as it may be. We are all here to help you through this since we've all been where you are. "

I felt Emmett lift his arm from me to reach over and rub Rose's shoulder. She was right. If I was such a loner in my human life then joining a family of vampires seemed somehow healthier. The misfits banding together.

"Thank you Rose. I feel much better now."

Through all of the conversation of the day I noticed the seperation within the group. The Cullens were one family and the Whitlocks another. There were three sets of mates who always made their way back to touching each other somehow. Then there were the others-Alice, Edward, and Jasper. They were often off in a far corner of the room involved in their own quiet yet intense conversation.

I pointed to them. "What's up with those three?"

Peter laughed making his shoulders shake. "I don't know sugar but they sure are being rude ain't they?"

I knew by the sparkle in his ruby eyes that he was egging me and my newborn moods on and damn him it worked. "Hey you three!" They all turned to look at me. "What's so important over there that you're ignoring the rest of us?" I arched my brow in question.

Alice glared at me. "I can't see you. Your future I mean. Edward can't hear your thoughts and Jasper only gets glimpses of your emotions. We were trying to figure it out but if you want to be an attention whore-"

"ALICE" eight voices remonstrated her.

Esme looked livid. "Alice Cullen how dare you be so rude! Rose shared her story with Bella, didn't you think she would want to hear yours? You don't remember your human life either and you could have easily offered that information instead of worrying about how this effects your visions. She is a day old Alice and I expect better manners and more understanding from you. If you can't manage that, perhaps you can manage to live without your credit cards!"

I don't know how but Alice managed to get even paler and her tiny frame shrunk impossibly smaller as Edward and Jasper glared at her.

Alice stuttered an apology before Carlisle spoke again. "There's no way to be sure without Eleazar but I would say that Bella is gifted with a shield. That can be a very handy thing to have but I do think it more important to help you settle in to your new life before we explore that too much. Of course it's up to you Bella."

A shield. Maybe that's why I had led such a lonely human existence. Some part of me naturally kept me seperated from everyone else. Once again something that I had never heard of made perfect sense. To be honest I was sick and tired of not knowing. It was all a mystery to me and I only had the word of those around me to go on and I think I'm the kind of person who prefers to figure things out on their own. Too bad I can't remember if that's a Bella thing, or a Bella the vampire trait.

Carlisle was right but that only raised another question."Yes I think that's best for now Carlisle thank you. But didn't you say though that gifted vampires don't mate?" He let that one out during his rather long speech about his almost four hundred years.

Edward had ambled over with the grace of a large hunting cat and now stood in front of me. "That is only a theory Bella."

I looked up into his golden eyes that glowed with intensity so strong I had to look away. Unfortunately when I did my eyes landed on Jasper's and they were so heated the gold swirled like a metallic whirlpool.

"Um, ok, right. I want to hunt again. How about some girl time? Ladies?" I needed fresh air more then I needed blood at that moment but I would take what I could get to escape the fiery eyes in that house. All of the women nodded and stood to follow me. Charlotte, Rose, and Esme all stopped to say goodbye to their mates. You'd think I was taking them for an extended trip out of the country the way they kissed and held each other.

Before I left the room I took one final look back to say goodbye to all the men folk which I now regret. Edward looked crestfallen, an incredibly beautiful pained angel. Jasper however stood still as stone as if restraining himself and his murderous glare was settled at Edward and I wondered what was going on between these too. Luckily my thirst gave me something tangible and infinitely easier to deal with.

After all, hunting is no where near as complicated as the minds of men.  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Howdy ya'll. Here's the next chapter, a few more pieces of the puzzle which of course just equals more questions. Doesn't it always?  
>SM owns all original characters<p>Ch7<p>

I think as a human I may have been a man hating bra burning kind of chick who wore heavy soled boots and no makeup. Hope I at least shaved under my arms though. Seeing the other ladies hunt made me want to pump my fist in the air as a giant 'fuck you'to the men who had treated us like we were less then them. Maybe it was a good thing I don't have my memories with this new body. I could do some serious damage.

"So Bella, were you able to taste the difference this time?" Alice skipped over to where I stood after finishing a deer, a mountain lion, and a possum. FYI possums are gross.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I sneered at her.

She looked at me with wide eyes," Bella I'm sorry. What I meant was your first kill was out of control, you were running on pure instinct. That makes it easy to just drink whatever puts the burn out without tasting it, which is completely normal for a newborn." She said the last part emphatically.

I hung my head in apology. She was finally showing me kindness and I erupt at her. "Sorry Alice. I'm still feeling pretty defensive and you don't seem to like me much..."

Alice sighed. "It's not that I don't like you Bella. I've never met someone without knowing them from my visions first. Even in my human life I had visions which is how I ended up in an asylum."

"You were in a nut house?" I blurted out.

Her tinkling laugh bubbled through the air like music notes. "Yes I was, but I don't remember anything of my human life either, just like you. Considering the time I was most likely given electro-shock which could have caused the memory loss."

I was really starting to be thankful for my amnesia. "So you don't hate me?"

Alice looked up at me with total sincerity. "No I don't hate you. You make me nervous because I can't see your future or Peter, Charlottes, or Jasper's."

She said Jasper's name in a longing sigh and I felt confused. I knew that they weren't mated. "Is there a reason you just said Jasper's name like it was a prayer?"

She looked up at me with dreamy eyes. "Jasper and I were together for awhile, but we broke things off about five years ago. He thinks we aren't mates but I know he just needs time to find himself. One day I'm sure he will tell you his story and you'll be able to understand how it's not easy for him to trust enough to be mated, but he will."

Just as I was opening my mouth to say something stupid and insulting to her I heard the other women running towards us. In mere seconds Esme, Rosalie, and Charlotte were standing in front of us looking like a porn mag for outdoorsman.

Esme started,"Did you enjoy your hunt Bella?"

"Um yes I did thank you."

"Do you have a preference?" Rosalie asked.

"Not particularly. It feels more like medicine then food. I don't feel hunger only this rawness in my throat and the blood acts like hot tea used to. It's soothing."

One more thing to add to the list of my mystery human life: I used to drink tea when I was sick.

Charlotte smiled. "So do you have any more questions for us sugar?"

I contemplated for a moment and kept coming back to one issue that still confused the hell out of me.

"I think I've got most of it. The one thing I still don't get is the whole mate concept."

Charlotte came and took my hand as we walked through the trees and underbrush. Branches that would have left me looking as if I'd wrestled with a cheese grater broke off or bent and whispered softly against my new hard skin.

"Well sugar finding your mate is a rare thing because there really is only one out there for us each. You never know where they are or if they've even been born yet until you meet them. It's not always love at first sight and sometimes other instincts kick in first."

"Like what?"

Rosalie answered. "The male becomes very protective of his mate and sometimes possesive. Every instinct he has is telling him to claim her as his."

I stared at her shocked so much my eyes were popping out of my skull. "So what, Emmett forced himself on you?"

Fearing I had offended her I looked around at the other women and within a second they were all doubled over laughing, gasping for air they didn't usually need.

Esme tried to talk. "Oh Bella..God...no..none of those...boys would be alive...in that case." Her laughter and stuttering speech made my vampire hearing necessary.

Rosalie finally righted herself enough to explain. "We shouldn't laugh at you Bella but nothing could be farther from the truth. It's so against vampire nature to hurt your mate that it's not possible, plus the other men would kill the one who tried to hurt any one of us. We really are a family in that way."

They all nodded. "So what's claiming?"

Charlotte smiles fondly. "Sugar a male vampire who recognizes his mate is like a man obsessed. I guess you could call it wooing or courting or whatever humans are calling it these days and everyone does it differently because each one is perfect for his other half. Maybe he writes songs or buys an expensive gift, whatever is best suited for his woman. When the female responds by kissing him they are officially mated."

On one hand it sounded so simple but on the other it seemed impossible. "But how do you know who your mate is?"

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at me. "Why do you want to know? Got your eye on somebody?"

I openly gaped at her and waited for the heating of my cheeks but nothing came. No heartbeat equals no blush smarty pants. "Of course not, but I am curious. You said that it is rare but most of you are mated."

Alice jumped in. "There's no mistaking it Bella. You feel a pull to them and it hurts to be away. You love them with all that you are and know that you could never live without them again."

She stared into my eyes as she said this and it felt like a strong declaration. She was letting me know that she considered Jasper hers. How did that make sense? How did they live apart if they were truly mated?

If Carlisle was right I had a gift and would therefore never find a mate. But if what Alice said is true there seems to be some room for difference of opinion with the whole mating thing. I don't remember any of it though I'm fairly certain human dating was never this complicated.

I nodded my head in understanding. It was one of those intangible things that you could never explain to someone who hasn't experienced it. We started heading back towards the house, walking at a languid pace.  
>The world was so different now. Each small animal left a scent and spot of heat. The wind through the leaves reminded me of music that I couldn't remember. Drops of moisture beaded on every still surface making the woods sparkle just as we did.<p>

This new life and world were made of magic. It sang in my veins, giving me life where there should be none just as it created life in every crevice of these secret spaces that have been left untouched by humans.  
>While part of my mind listened to the women chatter on another part was considering living an eternity alone. If the magic that is love and mating does not find me, there is still enough around me. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry its been awhile. RL kicked my ass this week. Here's a vampire pissing match for your enjoyment :) SM owns all original characters.

Ch 8

JPOV

They've been gone for a long while now and while I trusted those women it made me nervous to have Bella out there. I was sitting in a tree on the edge of our yard trying to make some sense out of this whole fucking situation. There were too many variables and only a few facts.

Fact one: I could only get glimpses of Bella's emotions. When they were strong they were there but only really softly, almost tickling me with how subtle they were. It drove me crazy not to know what was going on in her heart. Hell I didn't know what was going on in mine.

Fact two: Edward and Alice were not so freaking subtle. Eddie boy was pumping out want towards Bella like an oil rig gone crazy and I didn't like it one damn bit. I guess Alice didn't like me disliking his intentions towards Bella because she's been doing her best to let me know that the door is still wide open for me when it comes to her. That shit was just not gonna happen.

I couldn't help but make comparisons between Alice and Bella which wasn't fair to either of them I suppose. Alice was all over the damn place popping up like a creepy clown in every conversation. Bella was more reserved and only spoke when something needed to be said. She was feisty too. The way she went off at Carlisle in the woods, well let me just say my thoughts were less then gentlemanly when she let loose with her fiery temper.

But fuck me sideways and call me Susan she was beautiful. The change didn't do much, but there was already perfection there before the venom. Her long dark hair swept past her body like a river and constantly made me think of her soaking wet. Her big brown eyes were crimson now but still held an innocence, a sadness, and a fire all at once. Those lips of her drove me fucking crazy too, a dark rosy bow that swelled out of her perfect face just begging to be kissed.

"I don't think you should be thinking of her that way Jasper."

I spun around to see Edward walking towards me with his hands balled into fists. Damn him and his mind reading bull shit.

"Oh yeah? And that lust I felt from you earlier was for what Eddie? We don't have a piano here for you to stick your dick into."

He stopped five feet away from me seemingly debating whether to take on a fighting stance. I wish he fucking would. Give me an excuse to set his little pussy ass straight. "She's meant to be with me."

If I had blood in my veins it'd be boiling at this little boy's words. As it is though I don't so instead the venom pooled in my mouth. Every muscle in my body tightened ready to spring before I heard someone approaching. My body stilled testing out the different threats around me.

Peter walked right in between us. He stood taller then normal and had removed his shirt to display his scars trying to declare dominance of the situation. Whatever he was here for he meant business.

"Well hi there boys. I was sitting up in a tree and couldn't help but hear what sounded like two douche bags fighting over my daughter. My newborn daughter that has a helluva lot to adjust to. Jasper I'm telling you this because I love and respect you like a brother. Edward, well I don't wanna make your mama cry. You boys should be thanking your lucky stars that it was me that heard this bullshit and not Char, because neither of you would escape with your peckers attached."

Edward and I both straightened up knowing he was right, about Bella's newborn status and about Char conducting medical experiments on our manhoods.

"That's better. Now I can see that this might pose a problem so let me say right now that ya'll need to tone it down. There will be no mention of one of you two fuckers trying to mate with my baby girl till I say she's good and damn ready. You two wanna kill each other go right on ahead, but do it away from the house. Burning vamp smells like shit."

With that he calmly strolled away, back into the woods. I turned back toward Edward who had a smirk on his face that I wanted to throw a big ass boulder at.

"Now now Jazzy, you heard what the man said. We must be patient. I'm good at being patient. I've saved myself all of these years until I found the right one. You can't say that can you? Wasn't too long ago you were still diddling my sister. Nor can you deny what a monster you are. Do you think Bella will be able to look passed it? Past the years of you being nothing more then a murdering beast? It's written all over your rotten body with those grotesque scars. How could you even consider polluting her purity with your sullied self?"

He spoke at me with disgust, pushing it towards me. But I was already filled with it for myself and so it consumed me, saturated every pore of my rotten being. I slumped to the ground holding my guts, knowing that he was right. She was too damn good for a monster like me. The pain that knowledge brought me was indescribible. I'd rather suffer the burn of changing every day of my life then feel this.

As I drowned in my guilty pain I heard footsteps approach and looked up to see the women come through the trees. They all shared a look of concern at what had to be a confusing sight. Bella pushed passed them taking in the scene with wild eyes. Alice came to my side immediately.

"Jazzy? Oh Jazzy what is it?" Her tiny hand flittered over me looking for visible damage, but I looked passed her annoying frame to see Bella approach Edward.

"Edward what happened?" Her voice was shaky but held a piercing accusation.

He looked at her inncocently. "Nothing love, we just had a little disagreement and Jasper was never good at losing."

Her eyes looked back to me, then to Alice at my side. A look of something colored her features before I felt a small sigh of resignation flow from her. She looked down at the ground hiding her face but Edward put his finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his.

"Let's go inside Bella, and leave the couple to each other."

He was giving her a warm smile but I felt the victory coming from him in waves. She smiled back at him and my heart broke watching it but hope seeped in when she pulled away from him and walked over to Char.

"Actually I have a few more questions for Charlotte. Could we go somewhere and talk in private, mom?" She stuttered out the endearment and my guilt was washed away by the pride Char was feeling. I started to push myself up, hoping to get a word in, but mama bear beat me to it.

"Of Course we can sug. I know just the place." And off they ran together into the woods, leaving me with some very confused Cullens. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N SM owns all original characters. I just spend my free time playing wih them.

Ch 9

BPOV

My instinct was telling me that Edward was lying, or at least not telling me the entire truth. Everytime confusion hit Edward, Alice, and Jasper were always the cause. Stupid beautiful gifted pains in the immortal ass.  
>I didn't understand the dynamics with those three and more disturbing I didn't know why it was affecting me so much. But it was, it was making me sick and crazy.<p>

"Alright sug, what's up?" I hadn't even realised we had stopped running, perhaps because the thoughts in my head were still galloping at full speed. We sat on top of a mountain, literally, staring out over a small lake.  
>The soft cool grass beneaeth us felt like a warm blanket and the sweet air kissed our stony skin. The sight before us was calm and peaceful and rubbed me the wrong way because I was feeling anything but. I would have felt more at home around a fucking volcano right now, one of the big loud angry ones, that flattened everything in it's path.<p>

I didn't know where to start with all of the noise in my mind so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Alice thinks her and Jasper are mates."

Char nodded her head. "Yes she always has. I don't think it's possible though. If they really were they wouldn't be able to stand being apart. Jasper's also made it very clear that he doesn't feel that way about her."

That's what I had thought. My muscles relaxed slightly and I thought that maybe Alice was wrong which took a decent chuck of confusion out of the pie. "There's some tension between Edward and Jasper."

She sighed," Yeah those two never really got along. They don't have much in common other then the Cullens." That much was obvious. Edward had the confidence of someone who had been a protected and adored son. Jasper's strength seemed born from pain. Perhaps I respected Jasper more because his life seemed harder earned, or maybe it was because I didn't suspect him of lying to me as I did Edward.

"What was wrong with Jasper today?" I whispered picturing him curled on the ground with my newly acquired perfect recall.

She grinned at me."You're sure asking alot about Jasper young lady. Something you wanna tell me?"

I wasn't sure what there was to tell except how I felt. "I didn't like seeing him in pain. It just felt incredibly wrong to see him hurting like that and at the hand of someone that's supposed to be his family. What the Hell happened?"

She looked me over and seemed to be studying me before she gave one quick nod of her head, sending her blond hair waving. "Peter messaged me earlier, said he found the two boys arguing. If I had to guess Edward was using his mind reading and emotions to get to Jasper. Remember he's an empath. It's a power but can also be used against him."

Would Edward be that cruel? For all intents and purposes they were family and he always appreared to be the perfectly behaved gentleman."What were they arguing about?"

"Now that I don't know, Peter didn't say which makes me think it was something about you. He'd be worried that I'd go crazy and kill one of those silly boys." She laughed and I wanted to join her but I was stunned.

"I don't want to cause rifts between you and the Cullens." I didn't want to leave but I couldn't stand the thought of being the cause of anyone's family problems. Being alone and clueless sounded much better then sticking around someplace I wasn't wanted.

"Oh Sug we don't get on that great with them anyway. Rose and Em are great fun. The doc and his missus are self righteous pains in the asses if you ask me but they have good hearts." She gently patted my shoulder and sent me a little wink.

I agreed with her so far from my limited time with the Cullens. "What about Edward and Alice?"

She shook her head and made a face like she had a bad taste in her mouth. "Can't say I'm a fan. Their powers have convinced them that they know better then everyone else. That's why Alice says she and Jasper are mates, says she's seen it. Personally I think it's horse spit but she's convinced so they all believe her." There's that sick crazed feeling again.

I stood up and started walking back the way we had come, following our own scents through the wilderness. There were no hard and fast rules in this life it seems. Alice's power says that Jasper is her mate, but mates can't stand to be seperated. Gifted people don't mate, but both of them are gifted. So who's theory was right? And where does Edward fit in to all of this?

The silence ran on and on and I was thankful to Charlotte for giving me time to think. She may have been a bit rough around the edges but she was great at this mom stuff. My mind was in a loop and it kept coming back to the scene in front of the house. Jasper laying on the ground. Alice rushing to his side. Edward calling me love and touching me.

It was so confusing but I kept the track running in my mind hoping that the answer would jump out at me. That the source of this gnawing in my stomach would show itself clear as day.

The sun was setting as we got closer to the house and Char grabbed my arm before raising her eyebrows as is to say,"are you alright?" I nodded fearing the lie would catch in my throat. We entered the house and it was alive with activity. Esme and Carlisle were snuggled in a big chair reading a book together. Rose was being spun around the room by Emmett in the raunchiest version of a waltz I'd ever seen. Peter was standing at the other end of the room giving a big cheesy grin.

Then Jasper came walking in with his head down, smiling at the little pixie on his arm. She looked up at him with the radiant glow of love, practically dancing with each step. I wanted to growl at them for throwing such a confusing situation into the mix, but instead I huffed in resignation. That sound caused Jasper to look up and catch my eyes. He looked relieved, then angry. Before I could wonder where his anger had come from Edward came and stood next to me.

"You look exhausted love, how about a night hunt?" I looked at his face then. He truly was beautiful, almost too perfect with his unique hair color and elegant features. With my heart somewhere near my shoes I nodded my head. My heart ached but my mind reminded me that I didn't want to spend an eternity alone and unsure.

He looked towards Peter for a moment and gave a nod, obviously answering something he had heard in his head. I turned to Peter with furrowed brows and he smiled at me sadly. My head moved of it's own accord towards Jasper who was shaking with rage, his eyes blacker then the deepest lake. I instictively shrunk back from what looked like an immenent attack and that seemed to bewilder him causing him to calm slightly.

I turned and walked back out of the house, Edward followed behind and placed his hand on my lower back. The contact felt strange and too intimate so I ran off into the trees until I came to a familiar scent. It was the sweet scent of blood pushing it's way through veins, thick viscous liquid being pumped steadily by a still beating heart. I crouched low before springing onto the back of a mountain lion. It let out a growl as I sunk my teeth into it's buttery flesh. It was a growl of frustration, of having met something higher up the food chain.

When I finished I stood up to see Edward staring at me with intense eyes again. "Those are my favorite, but I'm happy to share with you anytime love."

He flashed me a grin and I felt unease roll in my stomach, the blood I had just drank threatening to evacuate my gut. He was so charming, so gentile, so why couldn't I trust him? How much of what I was feeling for either of them was real, and how much was my crazed newborn moodswings? "What were you and Jasper arguing about earlier?"

His grin was gone as he stepped closer to me. "I didn't like some of the thoughts he was having about you."

What had he been thinking, and why did Edward care? Why did I care so much? I said the only certain truth I had within me. "I don't understand."

He took a deep sigh. "Jasper is a monster Bella. My family and I attempted to help him, to restrain his demons but he chose not to. He would slip and kill someone with no provocation and in the end he decided to return to the Whitlocks despite their choice of diet. He, Peter, and Charlotte got those terrible scars fighting in the Southern Wars. They've killed thousands of humans and vampires alike. And I feel protective of you, I care about you."

"You don't even know me." I gasped. How could he say something so damning and declare his feelings for me in the same breath? My head spun at how composed he was through his entire speech and even more so with what he said next.

"Some things one can know instantly love."

But I didn't know a damn thing, not for sure. He stepped towards me holding my gaze. This wasn't right and they couldn't be monsters. If they were they wouldn't have saved me. Suddenly Edward was in front of me tilting my head towards his, as if to kiss me.

I pushed him away and ran towards the house only to hear arguing as I approached. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Well the shit (or venom) is hitting the fan and I thought Peter would be the best to give it to us. Hope you enjoy thanks for reading xx Sm owns all original characters.

Ch 10

PPOV

"How can you let him take off with her in the middle of the night Peter? You know he's gonna put the moves on her." Jasper was fuming. I'm surprised steam didn't shoot out of his ass hole. Oh ye of little faith fucker.

"What the hell is going on?" Char asked with her hands on her hips. Damn I probably wasn't gettin any tonight.

Everyone else was looking around in confusion. Time to clear it all up. "Edward and Jasper both want Bella as their mate. I told them earlier that it was too soon after her change. I let her go off with him because one thing I know about parenting is you pick your battles. She needs to figure some shit out on her own and in the end when she's ready to make a choice she needs to have gotten to know ya's. Besides she's a newborn, if ol' Eddie tried something she didn't like she could swat him off faster then you could slap a tick."

Rose stepped forward with a chuckling Emmett behind her. "Wait Edward? As in brooding, moody, sullen Cullen Edward? Damn I thought he was gay." Emmett just chuckled louder.

"But Jasper is my mate." Alice screamed and latched onto Jasper's arm. Damn that lil bit could squeal like a piglet. He yanked his arm away from her so hard I thought hers would come flying off. No such luck.

"I am not your mate Alice. We have been through this over and over. Your visions don't mean shit 'cuz if we were mates there's no way I would have felt so relieved to be away from you and your controlling visions. By the way don't think I don't realise now that you and Edward planned that whole damn scene in there."

"What do you mean Jazzy?" Her eyes opened up all innocent and shit like a cartoon cat, one the major looked ready to skin alive.

"You two knew she would see us walking together arm in arm, and now she's out there with that filthy bastard! If anything happens to her it will be your hide I take it out on little girl."

Esme approached him warily. "Jasper please calm down. We do not threaten our family."

Jasper stared her down and I swear the temperature dropped about ten degrees. His voice was low and lethal. "She is not my family. Bella is MINE, she is my mate. The only reason that I haven't said anything is because Peter said it was too soon after her change and I agreed. Because I want what's best for her, unlike your selfish spoiled brat of a son."

Carlisle went and stood in front of Esme, rightfully looking like he would shit himself if his asshole still worked like that. "Jasper, please. I agree with Peter that Bella has some time to go before she's ready to deal with the issue of mating and I will discuss this with Edward when they return. He is a gentleman, if you believe nothing else have faith that he would not force himself on her."

While my own vision turned red at the thought of her going through that again I saw Jasper rip his shirt from his body displaying his scars to intimidate like a cock fluffing his feathers in a fighting ring. "I tell you here and now Carlisle, if that is not the case your precious baby boy will get chipped away piece by fucking piece and burned the same way." Venom was dripping from his face, madness coming out his eyeballs. His monster was surfacing and no fucker here could stop it.

"So it's true,"

We all turned to see Bella standing there, with her arms folded across her chest as if she would fall apart without the extra support. Edward came running in behind her looking ten shades of smug.

"What's true Bella?" Alice sneered at her before several hisses were sent her way.

"Edward told me that you Whitlocks were monsters and crazed killers." Not gonna lie, hearing her say 'you Whitlocks' was like a kick to the nuts from a bull and Char looked ready to cry as she came and curled into my lap.

Edward tried to put his arm around her but she ducked, hissed, and hit him solid in the chest which sent him flying through the air into the wall. "Don't you dare fucking touch me Edward Cullen. You're just as bad as they are. I heard everything. You and Alice set this whole thing up, a big game for the two all knowing dickheads. Let me tell you something, playing with people's minds and hearts is just as twisted and fucked up as anything else."

A sob tore through her and her arms wrapped tightly around herself again. "I'm just a game to you people, a pawn to be moved around. Is that why I'm here, some cure to your fucking boredom? Not again, please not again..." Her muttering was in the softest of whispers and broke my cold undead heart.

"Now you can leave!" Alice spat at her. I would've gotten up to take that little bitches head off but Rose got there first with a damn fine right hook to the munchkins big fat mouth.

Rose spat out her words through bared teeth. "Fuck you Alice. You and Eddie boy playing these games has gone too damn far. You can't run everyone's lives and change shit to how you want it. Bella do you want to come with me and Em? We have our own place and you can stay with us. Just to get some breathing room away from all this fuckery."

Bella looked so damn broken in that moment. I was happy that Rose had made the offer because if she wasn't here with us that's where I wanted her to be. Jasper looked absolutely panic stricken over the thought of her leaving, while Eddie boy looked pouty with lip out and all. That's when I knew it was Jasper that was meant to be with my little girl, monster or not because he wasn't just put out, he was in agony.

He ran to stand in front of Bella and fell in supplication at her feet. "Bella please don't leave. Please give me a chance to explain, give me time to prove to you that I'm more then a killing machine, because for you I would be anything you needed. Please darling."

Bella looked down searching the eyes of the begging man in front of her. She looked like a fallen angel. No. She looked like she was still falling.

"I'm scared." she whispered then said a little louder, "Rose, can we go now?"

Rose nodded solemnly before turning to look at me and Char to give us a reassuring smile. Emmett was up and standing in front of Bella like a guard, hiding the sight of Jasper's slow death from her eyes. There were no goodbyes, just three people walking out the backdoor.

I couldn't hold my tongue anymore. "Well Cullens it was great seeing you again but if you and your meddling kin don't get the fuck out of my house I'm gonna dismantle ya and put ya back together with each others pieces. How'd you finally like to have a pussy Edward?"

They all moved quickly gathering their things and loading their cars. Alice tried to talk to Jasper who was still on the floor but he growled low and vicious as soon as she was five foot away. She walked out sad and hopefully defeated. Hope she got the picture this time because for someone who could see the future she was blind as bat when it came to shit that was right in front of her. Edward lifted his lip in a sneer, the last Cullen to leave, muttering a "this is far from over." Ya got that right captain numbnuts. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N More from Peter because when shit gets heavy, who better then a smartass to deliver it? SM owns all original characters.

Ch 11

It took me and Char a while to get Jasper up off the floor and onto the couch. Hell it took him a few hours to stop growling at us everytime we approached him. The vampire in me understood and had the greatest sympathy for him. The part of me that was his younger brother wanted to kick him int the nuts to get him going again. Finally Char snapped.

"Major Jasper fucking Whitlock, you get your pussy whipped ass up right now so we can figure out how for you to get your mate and my daughter back home."

Have I told you my wife is awesome?

He looked around like a kid lost in the mall. "Bella?"

I huffed. "Yeah fucker, Bella. My daughter, your mate remember? Little thing with brown hair and a helluva temper. Now get the Hell up."

He sat on the couch and even if he wasn't projecting I could feel the anguish pissing out of him. Part of me had been worried that Edward might have been her mate, but that worry had sailed away and sunk. This man in front of me, my maker, my brother, had found his other half in my baby girl. If we were human this would be some Jerry Springer shit right here. Maybe throw in a transvestite midget and a wading pool full of jello to keep it interesting.

It was a good thing I know him so damn well since the Major ain't the type of man one would normally want their daughter with. He could be downright scary and sadisitic and had one clusterfuck of a past. But I did know him. I knew that when it came to his family there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to provide for us and protect us and I knew that it would only be multiplied when it came to his mate. Bella would always be cherished by him and fiercely protected.

His eyes searched around frantically and his hands started fisting his hair in frustration. "What do I do Peter? I feel like I can't function, like a fucking invalid. I need her here."

I nodded my head in understanding. Char went and carefully sat next to him and slung an arm around his shoulders. "It's gonna be alright sug. She's with Rose and Em and you know those two will keep her safe. She has had a lot to take it, being just born as a vampire, then having you two fighting over her."

"She's MINE." He hissed.

"Back the fuck off my mate Major." Shit I love him and he's my brother but no one hisses at my woman like that.

Then in a sickeningly broken voice he whispers, "She thinks I'm a monster. She thinks we all are. Edward was right, how can I even think of polluting her with me."

I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yeah we are monsters. You me and Char have killed a shitload of people, sometimes we've enjoyed it. The Cullens go on and on about how they fight their nature to do the right thing and fair enough they do, but so do we. It ain't in my nature to leave my mate around another man, especially one as strong as you, but I do. Guess why fucker? Because we are a family and there's no one I'd trust her safety to more then you."

His eyes were getting hollower by the second. My words meant fuck all to him because his woman was out there in the world without him and didn't think too highly of him. If I were him I'd be going nuttier then a box of cracker jacks.

"What do I do?" he begged for answers that I wished to Heaven I had because I wanted her home too.

This was the tricky part. Bella was a newborn and temperamental. More so then a normal woman. Hey I'm no chauvanist but women are moody unstable creatures. That's what makes them so damn scary. Luckily Char stepped in with the lady advice.

"I think she just needs some time sug. Bella needs to get to feeling better in her own new skin and she's gonna be able to do that better without so many people around. Not to mention Em and Rose are perfect for that. Rose will do her best to build her confidence and Em will do any and everything to make her laugh. It kills me to have her gone, I love her too Jazz. But if she had to be anywhere but here I'm glad it's with those two. They don't have any agenda so you gotta trust them to do what's best for Bella."

So that's what we did, for the three longest days of my fucking existence. Char messaged Rose and asked that we be given updates, just about Bella's safety. We understood that she needed some space but Rose knew that we loved her and wanted to know she was safe. Every time the phone buzzed with a message Jasper's head popped up like a mad little meerkat.

"She's safe Jazz." That's what Char would say everytime. It's all we were given. Rose was being Bella's protector, keeping her emotional state out of it. Told ya she was a fiercely loyal friend. Kinda wished now she wasn't so much cause I missed my baby girl. Not like I'd tell anyone that though. Got my rep as a badass to consider.

Three long ass days and longer nights. Char and I decided not to do the no pants dance thinking it'd send Jasper over the edge he was barely holding on to. The only times we've ever gone this long is when I was being punished for whatever dumb shit I had done. Once it was because I used one of Char's bras as a slingshot. How the fuck was I supposed to know that it was her 'favorite'. It's a bra for fucks sake.

Jasper sat, staring out at nothing almost curled in on himself. He wouldn't hunt, wouldn't talk much. His jaw was tensed holding in his screams but we felt them. Boy did we feel them. At one point I considered ripping my own damn eyeballs out just to distract myself from it. The emotions were so strong he couldn't hold them all in without killing himself.

On the morning of the fourth day we were all in the house which more resembled a tomb and Char's phone rang. I looked over and saw Rose's name on the caller Id.

"Rose what's up?"

"Char I think you guys need to get out here." She sounded pretty fucking upset and angry.

Jasper was up for the first time and next to the phone quicker then you can say bingo. "Rose where's Bella? What's going on? Is she ok?" His panic leaked out of his voice and took over the room so strongly I thought I was having a heart attack.

"Bella's ok physically but she's been so sad and now..."

"Goddamnit Rose now what?" Jasper screamed.

"And now Edward's just showed up." she added in a hesitant voice.

Well now he's gone and done it. I saw The Major emerge from Jasper's eyes, the hatred taking over his face. The vicious roar that erupted from his chest shook the walls and honestly shook me a bit too. Edward you stupid fuck you got no idea what you invited out to play.

Wasn't but an instant later the three of us were running through the trees, well me and Char were just trying to keep up with the crazed mad man in front of us who was running trees over if he had to. Rose and Em were at their place in northern California so it didn't take us long to get there. About three miles from their house we ran into the same trail Edward must have taken cause we crossed his pansy ass scent.  
>What kind of man smells like incense and cake? This spurred Jazz on even harder.<p>

I giggled because this shit was gonna get messy. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N sorry its been so long. RL landed me on my ass this week in a bad way. Hope you enjoy. SM owns all original characters.

Ch 12

BPOV

I'm in Hell. It doesn't matter how much I hunt my body feels like it's shutting down. No matter what Emmett does to make me laugh, the sound can't escape the tightness in my throat. Even when Rose tries to comfort me my whole being repels it. I can't be happy. The world isn't right. I keep thinking back to the conversation I had with Rose last night.

"I don't understand it Rose. Everything is all messed up." Even as I speak my stomach tightens and whirls.

"Ok let's put everything on your mind out on the table and sort through it. What's bothering you the most?"

I rubbed my head in a human gesture of frustration. It didn't help because vampires don't get headaches in the traditional sense. "The Whitlocks are murderers, mass murderers apparently. But I feel so comfortable with them. Being away from them, away from Jasper, I feel like my chest is ready to cave in on itself. Edward is charming and gentlemanly but when he touches me it feels off and I don't feel like he is always honest with me. What does it say about me that I feel better around monsters?"

Rose sighed and laughed in a small quiet way. "Bella in some way all of us are monsters. I got my revenge on the men who raped me in an overly theatrical way. Emmett met his singer and drained her before he realised what he was doing. Even Alice and Esme have slipped. No one is perfect. Jasper, Char, and Peter didn't know a better way and as soon as they did they left. Edward seems perfect but he rebeled for awhile and did what Char and Peter do now, he hunted criminals."

That was a surprise. Edward always acted so composed, so refined. I couldn't imagine him sullying himself with the blood of criminals. I wonder if he primly wiped his mouth with a hankerchief after he fed off of them.

"The point is Bella as vampires we have en eternity to find our way. Change is very hard for us and extremely rare, it usually only happens when one finds their mate."

Mate. There was that word again, four little letters that were controlling my every thought. Jasper and Edward both wanted me as their mate, but only one of them could actually be my other half. Or it may be neither of them since this wasn't an ordinary case of mating. Em thinks it's hard for me because as a newborn I'm like a hormonal teenager, a slave to my emotions and instincts which are in a constant state of flux.

I tried to make sense of it all, tried to hash out my feelings for each man and seperate it from the more impulsive feelings that I figured were just from my newborn craziness.

Jasper scares me. He is obviously dangerous and capable of violence as his history and scars show. But his eyes now are golden so somewhere along the line, he made a choice to hunt animals. That had to count for something. Also like Emmett there was no feeling of being lied to, no subterfuge. Part of me wanted to run from him and the possibility of danger, while the rest of me longed to crawl into his lap and kiss each of his scars, healing him with my affection.

Edward is smooth, almost too smooth. His words are sweet and reverant. He is old fashioned and gentlemanly, but I feel like he hides things from me. If he could he would place me high up on a shelf so that I could never witness the ugliness of the world, which he considered the Whitlocks to be. He did try to court me first, perhaps Jasper is only acting out of competition and jealousy?

That must be it. I'm the new thing for them to fight over. I'm not tall and graceful like Rose, or a skilled fighter like Char. My mind doens't get visions like Alice, Hell it doesn't even function properly and renders the others' gifts impotent. Esme is full of maternal love and has more patience then I could ever posess. I'm nothing special. Fuck it, I'm just nothing.

We had been here for three long endless days. The house was far too extravagent for just two people but I learned that the biggest selling point for this mammoth abode had been the garage. It was detached, three times the length of a normal car, and was wide enough for six cars across. With expert driving you could fit 20 cars in here, but Rose used it to make custom changes to their cars and bikes with Emmett acting as her jack.

They were in that monstrous space while I was in my room pacing, filled with some nervous energy that I couldn't shake when I saw movement among the trees. Suddenly Edward appeared sparkling in the dim morning light and running a hand through his unruly hair. He saw me in the window and his smile was blinding, like a dying man finding an oasis in the desert. I turned and walked down the stairs unsure of what to say or what I was feeling.

I sped down the stairs and my hand reached for the doorknob and turned it, revealing Edward looking like a piece of classical art.

"Bella I'm so glad that you're ok."

My brows furrowed."Why wouldn't I be? Rose and Em have been helping me and taking care of me."

He looked taken aback. "I'm sure they have love, but surely you can feel the pain of being away from your mate, away from m-me." He stuttered.

I gasped because I did feel that pain. It was an ache that was bone deep and penetrated every second since I had left. The only problem was now that Edward was standing in front of me it hadn't lessened, it only deepened. I nodded my head slightly as sorrow engulfed me. Everyone has agreed on only one thing, that even as vampires we have choices. I couldn't choose the monster as my mate.

Edward smiled a little too smugly and reached up to run his knuckles across my cheek. His touch felt cold but full of love. I invited him in though I had learned that it wasn't necessary with vampires. Not much of the mythology was.

I think I mumbled something about making himself comfortable which he did. He asked about his siblings and I told him were in the garage. He sat very close to me and took my hand in his. We sat in silence for a long time before he spoke.

"I'm so happy that you've come to your senses Bella. I know that it must be difficult going through your newborn stage, finding your mate, and finding out that your makers are disgusting monsters. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and make you happy. I will be perfect for you."

It didn't escape my notice that all of his sentances started with 'I' or how his top lip curled into an unattractive snarl when he spoke of the Whitlocks. I felt anger at him for calling them that and shame at myself for having done the same.

Edward continued talking not expecting me to contribute to the conversation which was good because I didn't think I could. His hand was still holding mine when suddenly his head turned a fraction of an inch as if hearing a dog whistle that couldn't affect my ears. He turned to me with new fervor in his eyes.

"Bella, my mate, my life, may I kiss you now? Be mine love, please." His words were hurried and stressed and no where near as romantic as the words should have sounded. I searched his honeyed eyes and once again found knowledge being kept from me which caused me to hesitate. I admonished myself and ignored the racing feeling in my veins and the whooshing in my ears and nodded sadly.  
> <p>


	13. Chapter 13

A/N sorry for the delay, life has kicked my ass as of late so updates will happen as often as I can. Thanks to those who stuck around.

Ch 13

I was obviously not looking forward to submitting to being Edward's mate because my mind was elsewhere. It was this distraction that allowed me to hear the hurried movement outside. My head turned away from Edward's lips.

"What's that?" I asked.

Edward grunted and lunged at me. Suddenly I was on my back and his lips were pressed against mine. The shock was momentary and that moment caused a whole world of trouble, because as I was laying there still as a corpse the door banged open to reveal a feral looking Jasper.

His black eyes took in the scene before him and he fell into a crouch while snarling and letting venom stream from his mouth. Just behind him were Peter and Char who looked worried and intensely sad. My heart wanted to explode in joy at seeing them, but also tightened in a vice at the pain I felt coming from Jasper. It was suffocating. I felt it in every cell of my being.

Edward lifted me up and placed me behind him not even noticing the incredulous look on my face. I was a newborn vampire for fuck's sake, stronger and faster then any of them. I tried to step around him but his arm tried to hold me back.

"Love, stay where you are. He's dangerous and I couldn't stand for MY mate to get hurt."

That must have been the really wrong thing to say because Jasper roared like a lion showing all of his teeth. Something must have gone wrong in my life because I found that incredibly hot.

"Get away from her you swine." The voice didn't sound like Jasper's. It was cold and heavy drowning me in its weight. I had to try and diffuse this situation or someone would be leaving in a cinder box.

"Jasper look at me please." His eyes seemed to have trouble focusing until they landed squarely on mine. The fire in them cooled to a warm glow that touched me from across the room. "Edward won't hurt me but I need you to calm down so we can talk ok? Please."

Peter and Char were flanking him and watched in amazement as he slowly came back to himself. His muscles coiled and rolled from the effort of restraining his inner beast. Watching it made me proud, and more then a little aroused. Wonder if Dr. Phil treats vampires. Finally he took a deep calming breath and spoke in his normal voice.

"I can talk now, but it would make the situation much easier if HE didn't touch you. That's the one thing I ask." His eyes were still holding mine and through his anger I could still feel the plea in his words. Edward tried to argue but I put my hand up to ask him to agree. He childishly sat in a chair with a humph. Rose and Emmett had joined us and invited everyone to sit down. Rose sat on one side of me, with Char on the other. Emmett stood like a giant gargoyle next to us not looking at all happy with the situation.

No one moved to speak and I doubted anyone would be able to do it civily so I started. "What are you guys doing here?"

Char patted my hand. "Well sug we were respecting your privacy and trying to give you time to come to grips with everything even though it damn near killed us. Rose would text us just to let us know that you were ok. But earlier she called and said that you had been awfully sad and that Eddie had just showed up. Sug it would've taken something a helluva lot stronger then me and Peter to keep Jasper from coming to ya."

It felt so good to have them here, to hear their ever present southern accent and feel the natural warmth that Char gave me. The only problem was that what she said confirmed my theory that these boys were just having a pissing contest over me.

"I have been sad and very confused. The only thing that made any sense was that it was just all a competition for you two." I pointed to Edward and Jasper. "Edward you completely disregarded me asking for time.  
>And Jasper you only showed up because you heard Edward was making a move. You've always waited for him to make a move."<p>

My eyes stung from the venom pooling in them but they would never fall. Vampires don't get the release of crying or sleep. Hell I'd settle for a joint right about now.

Jasper leaned forward in his chair and caught my teary gaze."Darling you have to understand I beg you. I do not trust Edward or his emotions and that is why I came tear assing up here. You wanted time and as much as I felt like my insides were getting gnawed at by sewer rats being away from you, that's what you needed. But hearing that this slimy fuck was here brought out my protective instincts. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt."

Edward scoffed. "You don't trust me? I'm not the monster here. That would be you Whitlock."

He was being judgemental and offensive. I wanted to even the playing ground so I turned to him. "Is it true that you went through a rebellious phase and used to hunt criminals same as Peter and Char?"

He looked at me shocked and almost disgusted, at being compared to the Whitlocks or to just being questioned I wasn't sure.

"Love, I did that for a few short years and I was able to read the thoughts of those I killed. I thought that I was dealing out justice, making amends to God for what I was, but in the end I couldn't stomach the depravity."

He punctuated his last words by looking at my vampire parents who honestly looked a little bored at his words. Peter made a jacking off gesture and I couldn't help but giggle. Edward looked put out, Jasper smiled.

The way he looked when he smiled reminded me of something from my human life that I couldn't quite grasp. It was like lowering myself into a warm bath, being enveloped in the wet heat and feeling goosebumps break out over my skin. It was comforting and exhilerating all at the same time. It was then that I knew I had never had a choice. The golden warrior in front of me was the other half of my soul. My body bloomed with the knowledge that this man was mine, just as I was his.

He must have felt my realisation because he sat back in his seat, arms laying on the arm rests. He was open to me, welcoming me home. I didn't even feel my body rise but I was moving towards him when Edward stood between us.

"Don't do this Bella. You told me that you felt the pain, that you had been miserable without your mate. Without me."

Jasper looked at me confused before I turned back to the bronze haired boy. Yes for all of his perfection he is just that, a boy. He has never opened himself up to anything in this world having only experienced things through the minds of others. In my heart I felt a burst of sympathy for him.

"Yes I did because I was miserable and because I did feel the pain of being away from my mate, but Edward that didn't go away when you got here. Not even when you kissed me." Jasper snarled again but Edward looked strangely pleased.

"You kissed me Bella, you submitted to it, you are MY mate and I refuse to relinquish that." He looked at Jasper with a challenge in his eyes.

Rose gasped and I looked at her for clarification. No one ever told me what happens in this situation or that this was even a possibility. Was I eternally bound to Edward now? Everyone started standing up and I was still entirely confused.

"What's everybody doing? What's going on?"

"None of this would have ever happened if you two panty wastes had done what I said and left her alone to get her bearings." Peter was not happy but wasn't really shining any light on the subject.

"Would someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Maybe it was that I was being ignored or maybe it was that I was still a crazy newborn. Either way I was getting pissed.

"Sug when there is a dispute about mates there are really only two options. One, the parties in question go to Italy so Marcus of the Volturi can guage their relationships and tell everyone who's who."

I didn't like the sound of that. The Volturi didn't seem like people I wanted to get involved with but Edward was nodding his head like this was his choice alone. Wrong Eddie boy.

"What's the second option?"

"Remember sug we are more like animals in some ways then humans. That means the other option is a fight to the death over rights to the mate." I gasped in shock. Jasper couldn't be hurt, I wouldn't let him. I'd fight Edward myself before I stood by and let that happen, which was what I was about to say before I was interrupted.

Edward started up, "Obviously the more civilized option is to go to Italy. You will love it Bella and I can show you my family's estate in Tuscany. Our family's." I'm not sure but I think I was looking at him like an alien had just popped out of his forehead and started singing Teddy Bear's Picnic.

Jasper spoke up. "No can do, Bella is too young to be that close to so many humans. Too much temptation. She needs to build up her control better before she makes up her mind about diet."

"Of course she will be an animal drinker. All CULLENS are animal drinkers." Edward sneered.

And that's where my newborn control flew right out the window. "You listen here Edward fucking Cullen. If I accidentally kill a human I will never forgive you and the fact that you are willing to put that risk out there so you can be civilized tells me plenty. You are more concerned with your claim to me then with my emotional wellbeing. I am not a Cullen, I'm not a Whitlock. I am Bella Goddamn Swan and if I go all the way to Italy to find out that an inconsiderate know it all spoiled bitch of a little boy is my mate I will spend however long it takes to find a way to kill myself."

Edward's eyes were wide and looking at Emmett for backup. He couldn't help anyone right now because he was doubled over laughing along with everyone else. "Bella.."

"Don't Edward. I am not going to Italy and I am not your mate. If you still want to put up a fight over it, I guess it really will be a fight and I'll be more then happy to be the one who knocks your hard head off your shoulders."

Jasper stood up and crossed his arms, waiting for Edward's answer but he was looking at me still.

"Bella you are only a week old. You have a venom bond with the Whitlocks and that is confusing you love. I cannot in good conciousness allow you to make this mistake. You and I are meant to be, you are the first woman who has ever captured my heart or that I would give my body to. Your dear Jasper there cannot say the same."

Thinking of Jasper with other women turned on the waves of sickness in my stomach but that wasn't the only issue. Every fucking time I get some clarity something new pops up. Venom bond? That's a new one and I had no idea what it meant. "Char?"

"A venom bond is what you feel with your maker and sometimes with others that share the same venom. Jasper made both of us and I made you so there is that. But I can tell you honestly sug, as bonded as I feel to Jasper I never wanted to have hot monkey sex with him." She smiled at me kindly.

"Jasper? What do you have to say in all of this?" I needed him to speak up, to make a move of his own. To answer my question not just Edward's provocation.

"He's right Bella, I have been with other women in my past and I have been a true vampire of nightmares. But I never knew darling. If I had known that you would come into my life, if I thought for one second someone as beautiful and perfect could be my mate, I would change it all. In a heartbeat if I had one." He finished with a wink.

Jasper regretted his past, he was admitting his imperfections. Edward was unaware that he posessed any and that was his biggest flaw of all. I turned to him.

"Edward I will not submit to being your mate and I cannot go to Italy any time in the near future. You have to let me go."

He shook his head side to side. "Bella I can't. I love you. I would rather die then face an eternity knowing you are with another, especially one as undeserving as him."

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Alright boys looks like we have a fight to arrange. Both of you fuck off for now, Bella stays here on neutral ground while you two prepare. Char and Peter you're welcome to stay of course."

So this was it. There was going to be a battle between these two men over my heart. In the end the choice was not up to me. I was in the world of magic and the rules here were not of my making.

Jasper and Edward both made the effort to come towards me but were blocked by Emmett. "No one's touching my little sis but the four of us who aren't having a pissing match over her."

Edward looked to me, begging with his eyes and I looked to the floor in sadness. If he truly believed everything he had said he had my heartfelt sympathy, but I honestly don't know if he did believe it. Jasper smiled at me and sent me a wave of reassurance, and then they were gone.

Peter broke the silent tension in the air. "I wonder if Eddie's hair will burn funny colours?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N short and late but with how shit has been Im lucky to get anything up at all. Thanks to you guys that stuck in there with me.

Ch 14

EPOV

My poor Bella. Those insatiable beastly Whitlocks have her so confused. They think she belongs with them however I know better. She is pure and sweet, her hateful words to me a symptom of their manipulation.

I'm positive that Jasper is using his power to sway her feelings, after all what sane beautiful creature such as MY Bella would choose bloodthirsty monsters over a loving family and a devoted mate?

How I wish we had met her after she had gone through her newborn madness, to see her calm and peaceful, to know that her thoughts are her own instead of the change raging through her and causing such emotional volotility. If that had been the case I am certain that Whitlock would not stand a chance. She would be here, by my side, and all would be right in the world.

Oh how I adore her. For over a century I have waited for her, an innocent siren calling to me. My heart and my body respond to her in kind, with a rushing desperation. A need to touch her soft granite skin, to rub my nose along the column of her smooth throat and inhale the sweet scent created for me to enjoy.

This fighting thing is ridiculous. We could so easily jump onto my father's private jet and be in Italy within a day, but no. Instead venom will be shed and I intend to make sure that it's not my own pooling on the ground. Jasper may be an experienced fighter but with my gift I am confident that I will be victorious and claim my precious prize. Once she sees that the only thing Jasper has ever excelled in is gone and he is no longer around to confuse her, she will fall into my arms and beg my forgiveness which I will gladly give. After all, I cannot have my mate feeling badly.

The fight will happen in the customary two days, this time meant to allow both participants to farewell any loved ones and enjoy what may be their last moments on earth. I have no reason to though and will instead spend the time composing a song for my Bella. She will see how my gentile affections are superior to those of the brute. Gah! Every time I think of him daring to even cast his eyes on her I feel sick. He's so vile, and she is so mine.

JPOV

I always knew that Edward was a fucktard but this just takes the damn cake. Bella straight out told him no, rejected him, threatened to kill him her damn self and he still wants to push through trying to claim her as his own. It's like watching a toy getting taken away from a spoiled toddler.

The best moment of my whole existence was feeling Bella's realization that she and I belonged to each other. I felt the warmth creep over her before exploding in a ball of pride and love, her crimson eyes swimming with emotion, her sweet little body moving towards me as though pulled by gravity. And Edward the piss poor excuse for a man stopped her throwing his claim around. Well his claim can go up in flames same as him far as I'm concerned.

Can't say it upsets me too much having to kill him. His whiny stuck up ass always got on my nerves but out of love and respect to Esme and Carlisle I just stayed away from him. But now it's different. Now he's trying to come between Bella and I and that shit just don't fly.

Damn I miss her already and I'm not more than a few miles away. I should be thinking of fighting and how to get around Edward's gift but all I can picture in my mind is her and her bottomless eyes and kissable lips. I'd give my left nut to hear her laugh or hold her against me. But tradition says I've got another two days until I can go back. 48 long hours away from my life, my heart, my peace in this fucked up storm called life.

I wonder if she's ok. She didn't seem all to thrilled about the fight and I'm pretty sure I know why. In the end the choice is being taken out of her hands and played out on the battlefield. I wish she had been in this life longer so that she could understand. I cannot allow something that threatens US to exist in this world or any other. We would never be safe, never be free of him, never able to fully enjoy all that the world has to offer, which is what I want to give her.

PPOV

Bella is angrier then a two headed bull and bout ready to tear the whole damn house down. I won't say it cause I like my head where it is but she's kinda cute when she's ticked off. Think she actully stomped her little foot once or twice, that is before she punched through a door.

This whole mess is a bunch of bullshit if ya ask me. The little lady made her choice loud and clear. You'd have to be worse off than Helen Keller not to know it. But noooo, dumbass Edward knows all don't he?

He knows what's best, what's right, what's wrong, and the whole of the world is supposed to bow down to it. Yeah well Eddie how bout this? Where's a g-spot motherfucker?

I admit I'm a little worried due to the mind reading. Jasper's gonna have to pull out every trick he knows to win against this prick but I'm sure he will. I've seen him do some major damage in his day and that didn't involve his mate. This will be the fight of his life and he knows it.

Char and Rose are trying to explain it all to Bella. The whys and hows and whens, but i don't hink she gives a fuck. At least not going by the sour expression on her angry little angel's face. Get used to it babygirl. We ain't human. We're predators and territorial as hell. Ain't no way both of those boys can live. Their nature just won't allow it.

Emmett comes up next to me looking like he's about to burst from all the tension. He suggests we go knock some trees down to get ready for the fight which don't make sense since those boys will be throwing each other farther out then Rose would want cleared. But I agree just to get away from all the angry women in the house. Especially the little brunette who looks like she'd use someone's bones to clean her teeth right about now.

BPOV

Men are fucking idiots and this is fucking horseshit. All I hear is 'nature this' and 'instinct that'. I don't give. A. Flying. Fuck. So what being a vampire means that you abandon all self control and just let your basar instincts take over does it? Great I'll just go bathe in the blood of some virgins a'la Countess Bathory hoping that it works better then Avon. Then I'll stand naked in a crowded street singing "have a holly jolly Christmas."

I'll say it again. Horseshit.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

BPOV

The last two days I haven't felt much besides anger and pure frustration at this whole ridiculous situation. At one point my newborn crankiness almost made me run out the door away from all of it. As far as I was concerned every last one of them could go fuck themselves with a chainsaw. Sideways.

But the really annoying reasonable part of my mind said that it was no good. With all the bullshit about mating pulls at least one of them would find me. Once I realised that and calmed down I knew that I wouldn't have been able to do it. An essential part of my being walked out the door that day and I didn't think I could live out eternity with it gone.

So now here we are, standing outside, waiting for the battle to start. The clearing outside Rose and Em's house no longer looks like a landscape painting. The soft green grass now resembles cold cement and the majestic trees around it's edge an iron cage. Instead of a back yard it's a ring of death.

Charlotte and Peter stand to my right and Rose and Em to my left. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice stand next to them, the latter of them shooting me snarling glances that I'm trying to ignore. I don't know why the evil little fairy is mad at me, I don't want this shit and from everything I've heard jasper rejected her ass before i knew that vampires existed.

My stomach feels like it's going to eat itself despite hunting only an hour ago. There wasn't even any joy in it, only serving a biological need leaving me feeling eternally empty. We are all waiting for the two men to step out and the suspense is heavy and cloying. My impatience is started to take over sending jolts of fire hot electricity through my stony being when I see trees rustle at one side of the clearing.

Edward steps out and it terrifies me how confident he looks. He's in clothes that are casual for him and his smile is triumphant. The steps he takes towards us are confident, sure. Within seconds he is standing in front of us.

"Hello Love." His voice is smooth. How can he be so calm?

"Edward please don't do this." I eye him straight on begging him to see reason.

He shakes his perfectly disarrayed head. "The only other choice is Italy and you yourself vetoed that idea."

"But I made my choice. I'm sorry that it hurts you but you need to respect it, no one here needs to die."

"She's right Edward." Carlisle said sounding very worried. "Bella has made her decision and though you may not agree with it, it is hers to make. Please son, let's go home."

"I can't do that father. Never have I felt what I do now and I am not willing to relinquish that, especially when we cannot be sure that Bella's emotions are her own."

"What exactly are you accusing me of Cullen?" Jasper's voice sounded threatening but also kind of amused. He strolled out of the trees walking directly to the group joining Edward in front of us.

"I'm accusing you of being a manipulative beast with no consceince."

Jasper smirked, "Well thanks for clearing that up."

Peter stepped forward and both men faced him. "Alright boys here we are. If neither of you will back the fuck off your claim it's time to fight. There ain't no rules, use of special abilities is allowed, and it's to the death. Try not to throw each other into the bystanders and if you knock down too many trees Rose reserves the right to set your dicks on fire."

He stepped back and both men were looking at me each wearing a look of adoration. "I just want to go on the record here and say that I think this is all a huge load of bullshit."

Edward sighed dramatically. "You will understand once you have been in this life longer and once you are out of your newborn phase. I love you."

Jasper snorted. "Bella you may never understand this and you might never like it. But I felt what you did that day. You and I know what is true darling, whatever happens."

We were locked in our own bubble for two seconds before I was blindsided. One second I'm looking into Jasper's eyes wanting to be wrapped in his arms, and the next Alice and I are tumbling around like a weed stuck in a tornado.

"You ruined everything you dirty slut" she snarled at me. Her tiny little hand was wrapped in my hair trying to expose my neck while her vile mouth sprayed venom onto my skin. We still rolled around trying to throw one another off balance. I was stronger but she was more used to her vampire body.

I managed to get both hands on her hips and swung her over me onto the ground before dropping back into a crouch. She sprang up and lunged for me with both arms out. I grabbed one and spun her around bringing her down on her stomach before wrenching one of her arms off. She howled in pain which almost drowned out the gasps coming from the peanut gallery.

I took the steps to where she lay and placed my foot in the center of her back while lifting her head up by that crown of spiky hair. "He is not yours you demented munchkin." Are the Cullens all this deaf? We are mates for the love of leprechauns.

"I fucking hate you." My body jerked away from the sound of her screaming voice which could melt paint. "He was mine! But that's not enough you have to have my brother too. Who the hell do you think you are?"

My lips peeled of my teeth at her trying to claim Jasper and I growled, "I'm the bitch in your way princess." I went to strike, to take her elfin head off her shoulders when Edward screamed a tormented no.

"Please Bella don't hurt my sister. Don't be a monster love, please."

I scoffed. "Moments ago you were ready to fight Jasper to the death. This little twatwaffle attacked me Edward."

Emmett chuckled under his breath, Mama and Daddy Cullen looked ten shades of confused. Jasper was standing in front of Peter and Char looking proud and prepared to step in if need be. Rose was giggling while saying 'twatwaffle' under her breath.

Edward stepped towards me with his hands up like he was trying to calm a mental patient. In response I tightened my grip on her hair which was difficult considering the amount of shit she had in it. Had she laid down in an oil spill? "This is not you love, it's your newborn reactions. Do this and you will forever be like them."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I am like them. Maybe I can live peacefully until it becomes necessary to be a right royal bitch. And here's a question for ya eddikins? If I'm your mate, why are you more concerned about saving your sister then that fact that she wants to kill me?"

He opened his mouth to answer then firmly shut it. There was only one answer. If I was truly his mate, nothing else would matter more than my safety. No one in his family not even himself. Instead he was more concerned that I was acting like a Whitlock then a Cullen. He nodded his head while pulling at his hair muttering 'so stupid'. Finally he looked at me.

"You're right. I do love you Bella. I thought that you were an angel and lady, but you cannot be my mate because I would rather my sister live then to see her killed to protect you."

I sighed in relief still holding on to the wriggling priss pants garden gnome under my foot, "So you agree to let me go."

"Yes I do. There is more out there for me obviously. Good bye Bella." I snorted at his self interest despite all the trouble he had caused. Hopefully Esme kicks him in the ass for worrying her the last few days.

My eyes met Jasper's and his smile was so serene. There was peace in his face and an unabashed hope.

"Hey Jasper?" I called out in a playful voice.

"Yeah darling?'

"I do understand all of this now." And with that I twisted Alice Cullen's head off her shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

AN Lemon alert! Sorry it's been ages but my brains been mush so hope this works for yas xx

Ch 16

JPOV

Alice squealed as her head was ripped from her body, Edward whimpered like a little bitch, and Carlisle and Esme gasped in horror. The reactions to Bella's actions were slightly different on our end of the field.

Emmett guffawed. Peter wore a papa's proud grin. Rose and Char gave each other a triumphant high five.

And I was hard as a a diamond with my dick ready to fight through my jeans.

Bella tossed the spiky head to Carlisle who caught it as gently as possible and held it close to his body as if to prevent it from coming to any further harm.

"You're more then welcome to take that back with you doc but I'm keeping the arm I tore off until I'm convinced the evil little sprite has learned her lesson." Bella spoke with a calmness that was matched by her emotions.

Edward took a step towards Bella and growled, "How could you? You're nothing more than an animal Bella."

The four of us closed ranks around Bella who took the few steps to Alice's loose arm that lay on the grass at Mr Priss pants' feet. "And I suppose the pocket princess is just an innocent victim here? Despite the fact that she attacked me? You want to blame someone Edward go look in a fucking mirror. None of this would have gone down if you had just accepted defeat and slunk away, but nooo you know all don't ya Eddie?"

Edward just stared at her bewildered, unable to conclude how he had any responsibility in his sister's dismemberment. Since he didn't speak Bella went on.

"Now why don't you take the pieces of your sister back to your enabling parents so you can talk about how evil we are and get on with feeling morally superior."

The Cullens, minus Rose and Em who were standing firmly on our side, stood silent in shock. With their preppy ass clothes they looked like mannequins for Sears. Finally Carlisle snapped out of it long enough to ask Rose and Emmett to come home. The couple shared a look before Rose responded.

"No thanks Carlisle, we're good."

Esme crumpled further into herself and I felt real sympathy for her. We all knew Esme's story of losing her human son so it's not a big surprise she spoils her adoptive children, but now she was having to live through the aftermath of that decision. The Cullen's were down two members, and one appendage.

Edward scooped up Alice's morbid looking body with one last snarl at us and ran off, tiny pixie legs jangling from his arms. Carlisle placed his arms around his distraught wife and led her away, with no final words for his lost children. This wouldn't be the last time we saw them. Immortality all but guarantees that, but the lines had been drawn.

"Well that was fun. Who's up for some libations?"

"Peter do you always think with your stomach?" Char asked her mate.

"'Course not hon, usually I think with my dick."

We all laughed knowing it was true, and not just for Peter. Don't think there's a man alive that ain't been guilty of it at some point. Matter of fact, I was on that train right now. I locked my eyes on Bella's and felt the heat rise in her same as it was for me.

"Sorry captain, think I need to spend some time getting to know my mate."

Peter huffed, "Well she's my baby girl, so that is some shit I do not need to hear. Man, family is some awkward shit."

Bella hugged everyone goodbye and got a fist bump from Em before he waggled his eyes at me. The four of them ran off leaving only the echoes of their jeers and catcalls in the breeze. When she turned to me a razor sharp tooth was working away at that perfect bottom lip and her crimson eyes flashed like hot coals.

I lifted one hand and started unbuttoning my shirt as I stalked towards my mate who was throwing off lust and want like a stable full of stallions. Amazingly the slight undercurrent of fear she felt made it through my own desirous haze.

"What's got you scared darling?" I lifted her hand and rubbed soothing circles into her palm. My intention was to leave a small space between us so as not to crowd her, but she must not have liked that because she leaned into me with her head on my chest. She fit against me like a second skin.

She kept her head ducked down and spoke only just above a whisper. "I don't remember my human life. This could be my first time or not. Jasper for all I know I was a goddamn hooker!"

I tried to chuckle but my true response was revealed in a low growl and the pooling of venom under my tongue. We had already established that I had been with other women, and I regretted giving myself to any one but Bella. However I am a man, a vampire, and as alpha as you can fucking get so the idea of anyone else knowing what she looked like under those clothes drove me crazy with the need to claim her.

I lifted her and she let out a gasp of surprise but wrapped her legs around my torso. As gently as I could with raging hormones and a matching hard on I lowered us to the ground and traced the soft planes of her face with my thumbs. I met her eyes, hooded and heavy then bent my lips to hers. Bella's mouth was soft and full and the little moan that escaped as she parted her lips nearly brought me undone.

A growl like an angry lion came out of Bella and suddenly soft touching was gone, along with my shirt. She ran her tongue from my stomach up to my throat and purred as she nuzzled my neck. I ripped the back of her shirt and bra, lifting my hips to rub myself against her when I felt her hardened nipples hit my chest. Bella arched her back allowing me to take one pink tip into my mouth, one hand on the other breast, and one hand cupping her ass as she ground herself into me.

Bella pulled back, took one huffing breath and tore my jeans away, leaving me naked as a jay bird, except of course for my boots. Then she was surrounding me, taking me into her mouth, covering my thighs with her dark river of hair, running her hands up my chest. Her teeth lightly grazed my dick and I jumped at the sensations. It felt so fucking good but I needed to taste her, so I lunged up and pinned her with a kiss. Her first reaction was to defend herself but as our lips worked together her thighs opened and I nibbled my way down to heaven.

That first taste almost short circuited my brain with it's sweet concentrated Bella scent. No blood had ever fulfilled me more or fed me better. Soon Bella was bucking her hips up, her moans reaching a more desperate pitch. I flicked my tongue over that sensitive spot faster then a human could see until she screamed my name out so loud it echoed in the trees around us.

"Jesus Bella, I gotta get in you darling," my own voice trembled with the strength of my need but my beautiful mate only reached for me and pulled me to her lips for a deep kiss. I positioned myself at her entrance and buried my cock in her slick heat.

I hadn't broken through any barrier and the knowledge that she had in fact had another lover drove me to pound into her, to erase any other man. She took me to the hilt and rocked her hips in tempo with mine. I leaned back on my knees so I could see where we were joined, my hardness coated with her passion.

"That's it Jasper, please, oh fuck, please."

My hips moved faster posessed by the need to give Bella what she needed to come with me buried inside of her. In only seconds I felt her walls tightening around my cock and thank fuck because I couldn't hold back much longer.

"That's it darling, come with me Bella. Now Bella, fucking now." Her body responded to my command her inner muscles gripping and rippling and sending me into sweet oblivion.

My lips found her neck and I purred deeply smelling my scent mixed with her own all over her skin and I knew. I knew that home would be wherever she was.


End file.
